Total Drama Ghost Files
by HeroOfTheOtherside330
Summary: My first completed story! 'Two years after the events that had occured in Total Drama ROTI, An Evil has risen to conquer the world of wawanakwa and make life a living nightmare, But one Delinquent will rise up a hero to stop this threat. NONE OTHER THEN! DUNCAN!
1. A New Start

**Part 1: A New Beginning **

After I won total drama action, I was on top of the world. I had Courtney and Gwen fighting over me, I had the million, I finally had things looking my way. The way '' I'' Wanted it to be. Sadly though, After action things started to go a litte down hill for me, being called a cheater, getting knocked out by a nerd after a bear mauled me, and then worst of all, letting Courtney slip away.

It was my own dumb fault, sure Courtney was annoying, bitchy and yeah a FREAK!, But…at least she was looking out for what was best for me, sadly, I didn't look at it that way. After World Tour, Chris opened a High school for us to all go to. Sure I didn't show up half the time, But when I did, all I was reminded of was my mistakes, my failures, the bad things I did. Gwen dumped me a couple months after world tour, Said I was, '' Not Committed enough'', whatever, she was a weirdo anyway, I don't know how Trent put up with her. But one thing I learned from these past 4 years is. You decide your fate. One day my life changed forever, one selfless act of mine, cosseted me my life.

It introduced me to a world I never thought existed, I thought I was in a horrible coma. But even in a coma, A Nerd like Noah would never say that a world of ghost actually exist, Then i knew I was crazy. Well Enough about me, il let you find out for yourself what I went threw my 4 years of High school.

**Chapter One: Spirit Detective**

It was a Tuesday Morning in Mcclean Drama High School, '' Where is Duncan at…I swear its his low attendance that's going to get this schools reputation down the tube!'' a tan girl with brown hair and a gray sweater said this was Courtney student body representative,

'' Ma'am its my duty to inform you, private nelson will probably not be coming to class'' said a boy with a muscular upper body and a short black crew cut, wearing a cadet uniform, this was Brick, a Loyal member of student body.

'' Courtney stop getting your hopes up, Duncan comes to school like.. 2 days a month'' Said a short boy with a brown bowl cut and a yellow polo shirt, this was Cody, Treasure of student body.

'' Your probably right, the day Duncan come to school when we need him, is the day that weird pale girl with the sweater stops talking to herself'' Courtney said walking away

''' why did we elect her president again?'' Said a Tan boy with a red shirt and flippy brown hair, who had a bored tone in his voice, this was Noah.

'' Mostly cause no one else wanted to run'' Cody joked

'' Courtney needs to give Private Nelson a chance.'' Brick said and Frowned

'' No, what Duncan needs is a personality change, a outfit changed, and frankly a shower'' Noah said sarcasticly,

Cody laughed really loud, '' Yeah, its probably why Gwen dumped him, and why she's finally dating me!'' Cody cheered.

Brick Shook his head, '' Im going to go talk to Dawn'' Brick said walking away

'' Hello Brick'' Dawn said with a smile

'' Hello Dawn'' Brick said with a Faint smile and a Salute

'' Brick your aura is quite sad today, still worried about Duncan?'' Dawn asked sweetly,

'' Yes Ma'am, I want help him get his life back on track'' Brick said sighing

'' But why?'' Dawn wondered,

'' Because, I have a code dawn, No Man Left Behind,'' Brick said Proudly,

Dawn Smiled, '' Your going make us proud when you go into the army Brick'' Dawn said Sweetly,

Brick smiled and Saluted

'' Hey Dawn, Hey Brick, What's up?'' Said a boy with a black mullet, A Green shirt with a hand print on it, this was Trent,

Brick Saluted, '' Hello Trent'' Brick said with a smile

Dawn Blushed for a quick moment, '' Hi Trent,'' Dawn said

'' Brick do you mind if I speak with Dawn for a second?'' Trent asked, Brick obeyed the order and walked away

'' So Dawn, what were the spirits telling you today?'' Trent asked concerned

'' There is defiantly a deadly force coming to hurt our beautiful planet earth..'' Dawn said as a tear fell from her left eye

'' Koenma says I'm still not ready, like I'm missing something in my spirit energy, '' Trent sighed

'' well Trent, you're the only one who has the strongest spirit energy to become the spirit detective, so your or only hope right now'' Dawn said Nervously

'' Hey!, Aura Whisperer, 9 Boy, Get to class!'' Yelled the one and only chef hatchet as the bell had rung,

(Out side of the class room)

Duncan was out on the streets smoking for a quick second, '' Crap, I have school today…now I have to hear Courtney's big mouth'' Duncan said annoyed, stepping on his cig, and began walking to the school

'' where do you think your going sha-punk'' Said a Tall Jacked African American boy with a blue jersey on it, this is none other then, Lightning

'' I don't have time for your bullshit lightning'' Duncan Growled

Then a Tall Guy with short blonde hair and a cow boy hat wearing a Pink jacket, stood on the right next to lightning, this was Geoff. And on his left was A Red haired redneck boy wearing a white sleeveless shirt, this was Scott,

'' You wont get past team lightning now SHA-BOYA!'' Lightning cheered,

Duncan Sighed, '' Fine, lets get this over with'' Duncan said raising his fist

Geoff Ran at Duncan throwing a hard right, Duncan dodged, tripping geoff quickly. Scott came barrel assing after Duncan, but the punk quickly moved to the left, and punching Scott right across the face,

'' AW CMON! you guys are SHA-LOSERS!'' Lightning yelled, ' Shoulda asked that Jo guy to join our crew'' Lightning said

'' that was a girl you moron'' Scott said holding his jaw on the ground,

'' A What?'' Lightning asked Scott before getting knocked out by Duncan.

'' Thanks for the distracting Scotty boy,'' Duncan said and laughed then walking away

''How'd he get so tough'' Scott asked himself pissed

Duncan was running to school, sweating as his house was far from his school, '' I need a car'' Duncan said breathing heavy. As Duncan was running a pink limo pulled up in front of him, the back seat window rolled down, '' need a ride?'' Asked a Beautiful girl with golden blonde hair, a pink top, an orange shaded sunglasses, oh was she dreamy..( okay I'm getting ahead of myself here XD) This was Dakota Milton, the richest girl in the city.

'' And you are?'' Duncan asked folding his arms on his chest,

'' I'm Only the prettiest and richest girl here! how do you not know me?'' Dakota said and smiled,

'' usually girls like you don't speak to punks like me '' Duncan said rolling his eyes an whipping some sweat off.

'' well my therapist says I need to start being nicer to people, so get in or you can sweat your way to school'' Dakota said

'' fine, I wont pass up a limo ride'' Duncan said getting in, '' but why aren't you in school?"' Duncan asked

'' I Needed my Beauty sleep, so my daddy did me a favor and principal Chris let me come to school late'' Dakota cheered

-Scenes shows Mr. Milton reenacting Romeo and Juiet with Chef-

'' got it..'' Duncan said, '' Im Duncan by the way'' He said

'' Right, you're the kid they keep wondering were he is'' Dakota said as they arrived at school

'' right…well thanks for the ride'' Duncan said getting out and walking to his locker,

Courtney saw him and growled, '' DUNCAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!'' Courtney growled

'' I swear this schools record is going go down cause of your lack of participation!"' Courtney also yelled

'' how long do you think you can keep this bad boy act up for? GROW UP DUNCAN!"' Courtney kept yelling

Duncan was getting a very pissed look, then he saw Cody and Gwen walk by holding hands and Cody stuck his tongue out at Duncan. Duncan slammed his locker, and walked away from Courtney, '' that's it? your going just walk away? you cant do that to solve all your problems Duncan!"' Courtney yelled then falling to the ground, Duncan had thrown a book at her

'' Jeez..what a bitch'' Duncan said and kept walking down the hall.

'' Oh look who actually showed up for school'' Noah said as Duncan walked into the class room,

'' LAY OFF NERD'' Duncan yelled punching the air at Noah.

Noah lowered his eye lids and shrugged, '' someone put there piercings in the wrong holes today…'' Noah whispered to A boy with brown hair a green beanie and a hoody, which was Ezekiel, and a nerdy looking guy with red messy hair, glasses a green shirt with a burger on it, which was Harold.

Duncan sat down with a pissed look on his face. Trent, Brick and Dawn were sitting behind him, '' Duncan's Aura is unbelievable depressed right now'' Dawn said.

'' Which is why we need to help him cadets, if I want to go into the army, I wanna make sure everyone is okay'' Brick said.

'' Brick, im all for this idea and everything, but Duncan isn't exactly the nicest person'' Trent pointed out

'' Can you three shut up? some of us are actually trying to learn here!'' whispered a girl with with black hair in a pony tail, a pinkish top, and greenish shorts, this was Heather.

'' yeah! some of us are trying to learn morerer grammar and get edjabucated into the school dittrick,'' Said a Blonde girl with a blue bandana an a red and brown top, this was Lindsay! ( oh and what Lindsay meant was, were trying to learn grammar so we can be educated In the school district either way it makes no sense XD)

Trent, Brick, Dawn, Heather, Noah, Ezekiel, Harold, Lightning and A Boy in a Red Sport suit with brown hair and Red Band who was sitting next to Lindsay, Which of course was Tyler, All Face palmed.

The bell soon rung

**well everyone this is the first chapter of my total drama yu yu hakusho crossover! read and review! more chapters to come**


	2. Daddy's Little Girl

**Chapter One Part 2**

It was lunch time at McClain Drama High, All the students sat at there respectful tables. One table had sat the popular kids, Lightnings crew, Lightning, Geoff And Scott. But those who sat with them were, Daddy's girl Dakota Milton, A blonde haired girl who put her hair up in a pony tail, who was holding hands with Geoff, this was Bridgette. Also a very husky African boy, with a backwards red hat and a gray jacket, which was B. Lightning had him sit with them thinking it'd make them look tougher. Also Heather sat with them, along with Dakota's boyfriend, who was a tan musclular fellow, with long brown hair, flipped where it met his ears and two black hoop earrings, wearing a red shirt, This was Alejandro.

'' Amigos, Why were you late to school today?'' Alejandro asked kissing Dakota on her cheek.

Dakoted Blushed and smiled at Alejandro

'' Yeah all 4 of you weren't here, you missed 3 periods'' Bridgette said to Lightning, Geoff and Scott.

B Just Shrugged.

'' Team Lightning had some Sha-Business to take care of!'' Lightning said

'' Which was?'' Heather Wondered lowering her eye brow looking at the bruise on Lightnings jaw

'' Nothing Heather, it was nothing.'' Geoff said embarssed to tell them they got there asses kicked.

Sitting at another table were the classic nerds, Which of course were Harold, Tyler, Ezekial, and Cody, but also joining them was none other then, the red curly haired, freckled, stripped shirt wearing, expert gamer…Sam! Along with a very skinny, African boy with glasses and a red hoody, which was Cameron. Also now sitting at the nerds table were Gwen and Lindsay, who at the time were dating Tyler and Cody, Lindsay and Tyler have been the longest lasting couple in the school.

Sam was playing the new kid icarus game, '' yeah! cmon pit!'' Sam said with his signature chuckle.

'' Sam, arent you gonna eat eh?'' Ezekial asked

Sam was to into his game to respond

'' Yeah man, ever since you got that new game, you've been like not eating'' Tyler said concernd.

'' aww yeah, cmon Stew, you gotta eat! stop playing with your pit! its all sweaty anyway'' Lindsay said

Cameron looked at Lindsay extremely unsure of what to say.

Cody and Gwen were looking at each other smiling, '' whose the coolest dude ever?"' Cody asked Gwen smirking

Gwen smiled, '' You!'' She said with a nervous chuckle and kissed his cheek.

'' Cody my mad skills must of wore off on you, your luck with the ladies have been awesome!''Harold said with a smile

**Secretly in the shadows, Sierra lurked, very pissed at the site of Gwen and Cody.**

Trent, Brick, Courtney, Noah, Dawn went to there lunch table, which had a couple already sitting there, the boy was tan, with spikey ontop brown hair and a teal shirt, which was Mike. The other was a red haired girl who put her hair in pony tails.

'' Hey guys whats up?'' Mike said with a smile.

Trent smiled, ' Hey Mike, Hey Zoey'' Trent greeted sitting with them first.

'' Hey guys!'' Zoey said sweetly.

Brick Saluted, '' Hello Friends!'' The cadet said.

Courtney was to into her Pda planning the next student council meeting.

Dawn sat down and smiled at Mike and Zoey.

Noah ignored them and sat at the table in deep of his book.

'' uh Hi Noah?'' Zoey said a tad annoyed.

Noah looked up and just starred at Zoey for a moment.

'' OH! HI zoey! how are you doing on this wonderfully dreadful day?'' Noah said with a creepy sarcastic smile, in a loud sarcastic smile.

Zoey glared at Noah, she wasn't a fan of his sarcasum.

'' Have you guys seen Duncan anywhere around?"' Brick asked concerned

'' quit worrying about that punk…'' Noah whispered.

Dawn looked at Noah, ''Noah that's not nice.'' Dawn said sweetly

Noah looked at Dawn creeped out, ' Howd she hear me?'' Noah thought

'' Yeah, last I saw he was in the bathroom smoking'' Mike said

Brick and Trent both sighed, '' Dang it..thats a horrible habit il have to break him of.'' Brick said

Trent put his hand on Bricks shoulder, But before trent could speak, Duncan Barreled in the Cafeteria. Everyone noticing him cause of him banging the door. He walked up to the lunch line, stealing his intire lunch and walked to a table to sit alone.

'' Hi Duncan!''Dakota said breaking the silence.

Duncan looked over to see who said that he had a angered look,but then saw Dakota and he smiled bit. '' Hey'' Duncan said.

Dakotas table looked at her, '' My Lady, you know that punk?' Alejandro asked disgusted.

'' Hes a punk,'' Heather growled

'' Hes not that bad..i actually talked to him for a little bit today'' Dakota said nervously

Alejandro got sickened, '' Not bad? hes a punk! and a gross one at that, no girlfriend of mine will go anywhere near him!'' Alejandro said.

Dakota frowned, '' Fine..'' Dakota said sadly

Lunch time was over, Lightnings gang was walking out, but without Dakota.

'' Kind of rough on her weren't you alejandro?'' Bridgette said feeling sympathetic

'' Im only looking out for her best interest senorita'' Alejandro said

'' I Agree, going near that punk is a bad idea, shes very stupid, he could scam her out of all her money'' Heather said then smirked getting an idea, smirking at Lightning, Geoff and Scott

'' Don't even think about it heather'' Alejandro growled

**Later that day**

Dakota was walking home, her limo driver's limo driver broke down.

'' Ugh I hate walking..''Dakota said taking off her heels and kept walking barefoot, Approaching a corner, Scott was there leaned against the wall.

'' Hey there Dakota,'' Scott said In a devious voice,

'' Uhm… Hi Scott..'' Dakota said backing away a little backing up into Geoff,

'' Hey daddy's girl, how much money you got on you?'' Geoff said with a smile

'' just my usual 1,000…my allowence'' Dakota said getting a little Uncomfortable.

'' Sha-bing! Lightning could buy new football gear with that kind of money' Lightning said stepping up blocking Dakota's only other way to run.

'' And I could buy a new hat'' Geoff said with a really stupid look.

Scott took out his pocket knife, '' look Dakota, you can give us the money, or, we can gut you like a fish, im fine with either'' Scott said laughing in a devilish tone

Alejandro was watching this from the back with a evil grin on his face, ''that'll teach her, if im gonna become rich, I have to match sure, daddy's little girl is in order'' Alejandro said to himself

Dakota got really nervous, '' can you guys just leave me alone…'' the Princess said nervously

Geoff grabbed her arm roughly, '' hand over the money then'' Geoff said getting angered,

'' Yeah hand over the SHA-Bucks!'' Lightning said grabbing Dakotas other arm, she dropped her heels.

'' Get off me!'' Dakota cried trying to fight out of it

Scott brought the knife to her throat, '' any last words? you know, you could just give the money up now and your life will be spaired'' Scott said

'' Are you guys really going to kill her over a couple bucks?'' A Voice said.

Scott looked around, '' Who was that?'' he asked looking around.

Lightning and Geoff Where also looking around, As Dakota still tried to fight her way out but they were too strong. ''who the sha-bang boom flintstones is here?'' Lightning asked

Duncan quickly Came behind Lightning and Geoff and Banged there head together knocking them both out, Lightning and Geoff hit the floor hard. '' Your Pathetic..'' Duncan said to Scott, Dakota rubbed her arms, picked up her heels, but ended up forgetting one, and ran away quickly,

'' Nelson…Mind your own business'' Said Scott as he swung his knife, and slashed Duncan in his chest, skimming him cutting his shirt and drawing a little blood, '' okay that was my favorite shirt'' Duncan said pissed as Scott swing his knife again, Duncan caught Scott's arm and bent it back, then rammed his fist into Scott's Ribcage, then Punched him right across the face, Scott dropped to the floor.

Duncan dusted his hands off and wiped the blood off his chest, '' will you guys ever learn?'' Duncan said shaking his head, picking up Dakotas heel, '' I better go find her and give this back'' Duncan said to himself. Alejandro saw this and got a really pissed look, then began cursing in Spanish.

'' Stupid asshole punk fucking no life!'' Alejandro yelled in Spanish

Duncan arrived back at his house, throw the heel in his room and laid on his bed, '' what a day….'' Duncan said starting to carve a skull.

**(Meanwhile)**

Trent was training in his backyard, Dawn was sitting on the patio meditating,

''What am I doing wrong Dawn?'' Trent asked, trying to manipulate his spirit energy. but to no avail.

'' your getting it Trent your Spirit Awareness is getting better each day,'' Dawn said, '' But theres something you should know…'' Dawn said looking away

'' What is it?"' Trent asked concerned

**There ya have it folks! part 2 of chapter one!, things wil be picking up in chapter 3 :D hope you enjoy!**


	3. The Fire Burns

Wednesday afternoon. It was the end of the school day. Just another regular day at MccClain drama high school, Courtney, Noah, Dawn, Trent and Brick were walking to the diner after a interesting day.

'' A Duncanless day, no surprise…'' Noah said rolling his eyes.

Brick sighed..'' Mabey there really is no hope..,'' Brick said hanging his head.

'' Ugh, I should just go to his house and give him a piece of my mind!'' Courtney growled

'' Woah there calm down calm down,'' Noah said unemotionally

Brick got quiet and hung his head.

Trent and Dawn were behind the three talking, '' No, No way Dawn there cant be..."' Trent said shocked and Disspointed.

'' I know its hard to believe but, it's the truth..'' Dawn said in disbelief herself.

Trent Sighed, '' how could he have better spirit energy then me? it doesn't add up..'' Trent thought.

'' we don't choose our spirit energy Trent, and this one is really weird, its hard to make out'' Dawn said putting a hand on Trents shoulder

Trent blushed for moment, '' well we know its not Brick, his energy isn't as high as mine yet, but we might have to see if this guy will be the new spirit detective'' Trent said with sigh,

**( Meanwhile )**

Alejandro was sneaking around the neighborhood. and approached Harolds house, Harold who got home early. '' Duncans bullied Harold for all 3 seasons of total drama, he'll be the person they suspect will do this'' Alejandro said smirking from the side of Harolds house.

'' Sugar what are you doing…'' Said a African American girl with a white shirt, a booty and a grape fruit on her shirt, this was Leshawna.

'' Oh my Fair Leshawna, I will treat you with a interpretive dance!"' Harold said taking his shirt off slowly,.

'' Uh….Harold…what are you doing…'' Leshawna asked

Alejandro was on the outside of Harolds house, all he heard was * Im sexy and I know it* playing inside of Harold's house, Alejandro had a weirded out look, then starting pouring some Gasoline on Harolds house, he smirked very evilish. Alejandro snapped his fingers, An Ember formed in his hands. Alejandro waited for the flame to grow, then flicked it onto the gasoline. The flame started to spread around on Harolds house.

Duncan was on his way to the store to grab some new cigs, he stole some money from Chef the other day. '' good thing chef gets distracted easily'' Duncan said with a smug smile.

Harold was dancing really awkwardly, '' Leshawna don't you enjoy my mad dancing skills?'' Harold said turning his back to leshawna and shaking his skinny butt.

Leshawna got a creeped out look, Harold was moving his ass to the beat, starting to feel sweaty from the fire starting to rise, '' is it hot in here? or is that me!'' Harold said with a smile, Leshawna rolled her eyes and left the house before the fire spread to the door.

Leshawna looked back seeing the house on fire, ' what the! Harolds still in there!'' Leshawna yelled, Le Shawna then looked over and saw Alejandro on the side. '' Alejandro! did you do this?'' Leshawna growled

'' crap…my covers blown'' Alejandro said to himself, then smirked quickly, snapping his fingers creating an ember, rolling it into a little ball, and flicking it into Leshawna's ear without her knowing,

'' Brother, your going down! I still owe you paypack from World tour!"' Leshawna said but suddenly she dropped to the floor…

Alejandro Smirked, the little ember he threw in her head melted her brain to pieces, '' Foolish woman,'' Alejandro smirked walking away from the house to burn taking le shawnas dead body with him.

Duncan walking back from the Drug store, saw the burning house'' ohh shit..'' Duncan said to himself, Suddenly you heard a scream for help, '' Please I don't want to die! what will this world do without my bootyliousness!'' Harold cried.

Duncan rolled his eyes, then gritted his teeth, and ran into the house dodging some flames and barrel assing threw some burnt wood, dusting a couple small embers off.

'' Come here dweeb'' Duncan Said lifting a piece of wood that was ontop of Harolds ankle stopping him from moving, Duncan helped Harold limp out of the house.

'' Wow Duncan, I cant believe you saved me'' Harold said in surprise and Gratitude,

'' Don't get used to it dweeb'' Duncan said as they approached the door, Duncan kicked it open again letting Harold out first, but a broken piece of the ceiling fell directly on duncans head, snapping his neck. Duncan fell to the floor….dead…

'' **Suddenly…all I could see was black after that…''**

Duncan then opened his eyes, only to see he was floating above the now burnt down McGrady house hold, all he saw was fire departments and Ambulences.

'' is…is that me..'' Duncan said seeing his out cold dead body being bagged up by the hospital doctors

''Yes it is you'' Said a Voice.

''But im right her…WAIT WHO SAID THAT?'' Duncan turned around freaked out, only to see a girl with a Pink dress on, wooden sandals with socks and goergous blue hair, Which was Botan.

'' Im Botan! some of you may refer to me as…the erm.. Grim reaper'' She said

'' Wait…IM DEAD?"' Duncan asked pissed

'' Well not exactly…your death was really unexpected and we weren't prepared for it, so we don't exactly have a spot for you in the spirit world'' Botan said

'' Spirit world? yup ive officially gone in fucken sane'' Duncan said pissed.

Botan lowered her eye brows kinda mad, '' see we didn't think someone like you would be so courageous and heroic..'' Botan said

Duncan Glared, '' no one would of done it for me'' Duncan said with a pissed frown

'' Are you sure about that?'' Botan said as the sun set,

'' Positive'' Duncan said crossing his arms.

'' well fine, il just have to show you, that there are people who do care about you Duncan'' Botan said

Duncan rolled his eyes, '' Good luck with that'' Duncan said

**( The Next Day )**

'' Where are we? and why are all these people here?'' Duncan asked as they were floating in a church

'' This is your funeral..'' Botan said to Duncan,

'' So all these people came to party that im dead?'' Duncan said crossing his arms

'' Quite the opposite Duncan…'' Botan said..

It showed Courtney crying her eyes out dearly, she blew her nose into a tissue. Brick refused to sit in his seat, he only stood up and saluted the sky as tears dropped from his eyes, '' Im sorry I failed you cadet..'' Brick said

Trent sat there speechless, Dawn sat down trying to be calm during this sad time but couldn't help but tear up. Noah looked at the floor refusing to show his face.

On the other side of the church, was of course the nerd herd, Tyler and Lindsay were cuddling each other crying. Sam had a very sad look on his face, wiping his glasses off. Harold was also crying, never gonna forget that Duncan risked his life for him even though after all they've been threw, Ezekial was blowing his nose into a tissue. Cody and Gwen however, were not there.

Next to the Nerd Herd, Alejandro, Heather, Lightning, Geoff, Bridgette, B, Scott and Dakota, who was wearing her Pink heel and a pink flip flop, having lost her other heel. Scott was pretending to be sad, Heather rolled her eyes wishing she wasn't here. Bridgette being the sweet heart surfer she was, cried a little bit and paid her respects. B nodded, Geoff was holding Bridgette as she was crying.

Alejandro sat there with a sort of Happy expression on his face,

'' Why are you smiling at a time like this..'' Dakota asked as light tears fell from her face, her makeup running.

'' Oh…im just trying to stay positive for you darling'' Alejandro said kissing her cheek.

Dakota rolled her eyes, but was too sad and she hugged Alejandro, '' Ive got to tell you something later..'' Dakota whispered.

Alejandro nodded.

Lightning was randomly hugging Harold, '' Ohh Harold…whyd you have to die! im gonna miss you buddy!'' Lightning said crying

''GOSH!, I don't even know you!"' Harold said weirded out

'' and im gonna miss you buddy..'' Lightning said

Harold began to cry, '' Im gonna miss me too!"' Harold said hugging lightning

'' See Duncan? all these people came for you…'' Botan said

Duncan looked away, '' Whatever..'' Duncan said

'' Duncan, I know that makes you happy'' Botan teased

'' Shut up !'' Duncan said annoyed,

'' All Im saying is that, people do care for you Duncan,'' Botan said,

Duncan shook his head, '' Look, there is a way you can come back to life, since we didn't have a spot for you, how about a second chance?'' Botan said

'' What would it matter if I came back or not?'' Duncan asked,

'' Because, don't you want revenge on the one who caused your death? don't you wanna reunite with your loved ones?''' Botan asked.

Duncan paused for a moment.

'' What do I have to do?'' Duncan asked still not turned around to face Botan.

'' For the next three days, youll have this golden egg that has your spirit beast in it '' Botan said

'' So that's all I have to do? is…take care of this egg?'' Duncan asked

'' Youll also need to complete good and honorable deeds until it hatches'' Botan said

Duncan lowered his eye brows..'' fine, il help a old lady across the street, '' Duncan said

'' No Duncan, not like that, first of all no one can see or hear you, you're a ghost'' Botan said

'' Really?' Duncan said getting a evil green flying down to wear Courtney was and starting Mooning her

Botan Got a Anime Sweatdrop..'' BE MATURE!'' Botan yelled

Duncan laughed, '' sorry toots, no can do'' Duncan puling his pants up.

'' you'll need to find someone whose intune with the supernatural.'' Botan said,

'' and Who would that be?'' Duncan asked

'' Well you have four choices'' Botan said,

'' Who?'' Duncan asked

Botan Pointed to Trent, Harold, Dawn and Brick,

'' This is gonna be a long three days..'' Duncan said annoyed

**There ya have it folks :D part 3 of chapter one! hope you enjoyed, part 4 of chapter 1 will be coming soon :D read and review!**


	4. Deed 1: The Aura Whisperer

It was a typical Thursday at Mcclain drama high school, All the kids were in homeroom waiting for there first class to begin. Everyone sat with of course there respected groups. Dakota was sitting next to Alejandro, Her arms a little bruised She sat quietly in her seat.

'' Senorita, Are you alright?'' Alejandro asked taking Dakotas hand and kissing it.

Dakota blushed for a moment but took her hand back, '' Yes im fine!'' Dakota said pretending to be cheery

'' You don't seem like it Mi Ladie'' Alejandro said

'' Well I have to tell you something..'' Dakota said..

Scott hearing that, quickly grabbed Alejandros arm, '' Sorry Dakota, I need to talk to your boyfriend about something'' Scott said pulling Alejandro away.

Dakota sighed..'' Alright…'' She said as she began texting on her phone, But then stopped for a moment to look out the window, '' I barely even got to see who you really were…and I never got to thank you for saving me..'' Dakota said to herself staring out the window. Dakota adjusted her flip flop, still have not found her heel.

'' Courtney are you alright? '' Noah asked her

'' Im fine, leave me alone'' Courtney said a bit bitchy.

''Excuse me for living'' Noah said rolling his eyes

Zoey put her hand on Courtneys shoulder '' You can Vent to me if you need to'' Zoey said sympatheticly

Courtney shook her head, '' Im fine now leave me alone.'' Courtney said.

'' Courtneys taking it pretty hard about Duncan..'' Trent noted.

'' Indeed, Her Aura is very Depressing today, but shes in no mood to show it'' Dawn said

'' Either of you guys seen Leshawna?'' Harold asked

'' No'' Trent and Dawn Answered

Harold frowned for a moment.

'' Anyway How are you today Trent?'' Dawn asked Sweetly

'' Fine I guess..'' Trent said Hanging his head for a moment.

'' Don't lie to me'' Dawn said putting her hand on his back

'' I don't know, everythings like all depressing, its bringing me down'' Trent said

'' Trent, Brother, I know how you feel.'' Harold said

'' Anyday without my Fair Maiden Leshawna is a sad day..'' Harold said dramatically.

'' Uh,Yeah..'' Trent said looking a little weirded out.

**( Meanwhile in the hallway)**

'' Thank you for getting me away from her Amigo, last thing I need is her knowing I put you guys up to that'' Alejandro said.

'' Well, Thanks to Neslon, her form didn't come out '' Scott said

'' Yes indeed, her demon form wasn't reawakened, Duncan saving her, made her anger die down '' Alejandro said.

''Im close to awakening Lightnings demon form, But Dakota will need to be angered in order for her form to come out, then shes all mine'' Alejandro said with a smirk.

'' As long as you give me the money you promised, I will keep helping you'' Scott said with a devious grin,

'' Oh, im a man of my word Amigo'' Alejandro said with a smirk,

As Scott turned around. Alejandro snapped his fingers, creating a small ember, rolling it into a ball. He flicked it into Scotts ear, But choose not to Activate it yet, for now, all Scott felt was a warm headache inside him.

'' I cant have Failures working for me'' Alejandro said to himself

'' So next time he Fails..he dies…'' Alejandro said with a devilish grin.

'' That Little Latino Rat!'' Duncan yelled from the sky.

'' What kind of man does that to his girlfriend!'' Botan said disgusted

''Okay now that Guys going to fucken pay..'' Duncan growled.

'' Well, today Is your first day to do good deeds, then you will be ressurected'' Botan said

Duncan sighed, '' whats something I can do?'' Duncan asked a bit annoyed

'' Well, help someone you've wronged in the past.'' Botan Suggested.

Duncan saw Trent walking down the hall, Dawn was walking with Trent, The aura whisperer was giving Trent a look of concern, she knew he was upset. It pained her deeply when he wouldn't let her comfort him.

'' Trent, are you sure your okay?'' Dawn asked

'' Yes Dawn im fine, its just the depressing mood is getting me down'' Trent said continuing to walk

Dawn frowned, and let Trent continue to walk.

'' Ah I see from your files, when you competed in total drama action, you wronged Trent a couple times.'' Botan said

'' Pfft, He wronged himself by going insane!"' Duncan said annoyed

'' Duncan, do you want to come back to life or not?'' Botan said also annoyed

'' Fine… I think il give Trenty boy another chance with the ladies'' Duncan said

'' Hes to blind to realize she likes him anyway'' Duncan said floating down to Dawns Body and possessing it.

Dawn/Duncan Blinked for a moment, '' Woah…this feels…weird… '' Dawn said,

Dawn began walking down the hall, then stumbled upon the student council room to find Courtney sitting a chair with a upset look.

'' Courtney? are you alright?'' Duncan/Dawn asked

'' Ugh, What do you want Dawn?' Courtney Scowled.

'' Jeez, fine then il go'' Dawn/Duncan said

Courtney surprised from the attitude, '' No wait im just pissed..'' Courtney said,

'' What about?'' Dawn asked

'' Duncan never showed up for school, never did his work, had a care free life, and just when things are finally calm around here…I just ugh, I hate him with a passion, but with him gone, I feel such an emptiness inside me..'' Courtney admitted.

'' do you still have feelings for him?'' Dawn wondered

'' Oh No No No No NO ! I have a boyfriend,'' Courtney said honestly. '' But I do care very much for Duncan, A Love Hate thing, just without the love.''

''Who?'' Dawn/Duncan asked,

'' Its Justin'' Courtney said

Dawn/Duncan rolled her eyes, '' Oh I see''

''Duncan always finds ways to mess things up, I know its not his fault he died, but atleast he could of done something with his life..'' Courtney said annoyed, trying to hide her pain.

Dawn/Duncan got a pissed look and just left the room, and started walking down the halls accidently bumping into Heather.

'' Watch where your going freak!'' Heather growled then kept walking.

'' Fucken Bitch!'' Duncan/Dawn yelled.

Heather turned around, '' what did you just say to me?'' Heather asked pissed

'' You heard me!'' Duncan/Dawn said.

Heather walked up and Grabbed Dawn by the sweater, '' Say it to my face '' Heather said looking down at Dawn

Lightning and his gang ( Scott and Geoff ) turned to watch this, Tyler Sam and Ezekial turned to watch this, as well as Trent.

'' What the heck is Dawn doing…'' Trent said to himself

'' Your. A. Fucking. Dark. Haired. Bitch.'' Duncan/Dawn Whispered to her, Bitch slapping Heather then punching her across the face.

Heather dropped to the floor.

Duncan/Dawn dusted his/her hands off, Trent got a weirded out look and walked away

'' Damn it…Mabey that wasn't the best thing I could of done when getting into this body..'' Duncan/Dawn said to him/herself..

**It was lunch time**

'' Dawn, what you did to Heather back there was awesome'' Tyler said high fiving Dawn and walking to his table

'' Thanks'' Dawn said walking to hers. Which of course the people sitting there were, Courtney, Noah, Trent, Brick, Mike and Zoey.

Dawn Sat next to Trent, She smiled at him.

Trent nervously smiled and moved away a little bit.

'' Woah im sensing a bit of awkwardness here, everything okay?'' Mike asked

'' Gee, mr.4 way personality just added Batman to it with his epic detective skills'' Noah said sarcastically

Mike glared at Noah pissed

'' Yeah..'' Trent said trying to change the subject.

Duncan thought to himself.

Heather having an ice pack on her eye, '' Ugh! can you believe what that bitch did!'' Heather said

'' No offense Heather but you kind of started it,'' Bridgette said

'' Shut up Surfer chick'' Heather said

'' Hey Hey, don't talk to my gi..'' Geoff started as Heather Glared at Geoff with red eyes. '' Nvm.'' Geoff said

'' I still cant Sha-Believe Harold is dead.. '' Lightning said sad….

Alejandro and Scott facepalmed but B just shrugged.

Alejandro noticed Heather's Glaring eyes, '' perfect…Dakota, Lightning and Heather..One more person and my team will be complete'' Alejandro said to himself smirking

Trent kept nervously eating his food trying to finish, As Dawn sat next to him.

'; Trent..uhm.. are you okay?'' Noah asked

'' Yeah how ya doing'' Trent said really fast finishing his food and walking out

Noah rolled his eyes, '' Weirdo'' Noah said going back to reading his book.

Duncan/Dawn walked after him.

'' I wonder what was wrong with private smith '' Brick said ( Having his first line in this chapter xD )

'' Trent why are you ignoring me'' Duncan/Dawn asked

'' What the heck was that back there?'' Trent asked angered

Duncan/Dawn rolled her eyes, '' What was what?'' She asked

'' You slapping Heather, I know shes a bitch but I didn't think you were like that Dawn'' Trent said angered

Duncan/Dawn rolled his/her eyes, '' Look I was just angry alright, I had to blow off some steam, im always this quiet girl everyone calls weird, and your getting mad at me for sticking up for myself'' Dawn/Duncan said, this was defiantly Duncan speaking as he stuck up for Dawn

Trent shook his head, '' Im sorry, I just wouldn't expect something like that from you.'' Trent said

'' Well there is something that I want to tell you'' Dawn/Duncan said.

'' What?'' Trent asked

'' You've been to blind to see it, no surprise but, Sh…I Like you..'' Dawn said to Trent.

Trent got a shocked look, '' you do?'' Trent said blushing a little

Dawn nodded, '' I do'' She said

Trent smiled, '' Well would you wa-'' Trent began to say

Duncan knew what Trent was going to say and immeditatly escaped from Dawn's Body.

'' Would you wanna go out on a date?'' Trent asked Dawn

Dawns eyes widen not sure what just happened but when she heard Trent, she blushed very big.

'' Id love too'' Dawn said smiling really big, Trent took Dawns hand both of them blushing and they walked back into the Cafeteria.

Duncan and Botan watched from the sky, '' aw! how adorable!"' Botan cooed. '' that was so nice of you Duncan'' Botan said

'' Yeah whatever, that's one day of good deeds down, 2 more to go'' Duncan sighed rubbing his egg

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D part 4 of Chapter 1!, read and review! Part 5 defiantly more coming soon!**


	5. Deed 2: The Heroic Cadet

It was the afternoon, finally it was Friday. All the kid of Mcclain drama high school rushed out to there rides to finally enjoy the weekend.

A Tan Hawaiian looking boy, with long brown hair and green shirt pulled up in his mustang to pick up Courtney, It was her boyfriend Justin, Justin doesn't attend Mcclain drama high school. He attends a school that will help him persue his modeling career

'' Hey babe'' Justin said taking his sunglasses off to great her.

'' Hey Justin'' Courtney said with a smiling kissing his lips and get into the car.

'' I heard about Duncans death, One less ugly person in this world…such a shame'' Justin said faking sadnesss

Courtney rolled her eyes, '' Forget him lets just go enjoy our Friday'' Courtney said and smiled.

Duncan punching the air, '' Woah hes goergous'' Botan Cooed over Justin

Duncan rolled his eyes, '' Alright so I have to help someone ive wronged right?'' Duncan asked

'' Yup, Just like how you helped Trent'' Botan said

Harold was seen walking home with Sam, Ezekial, Tyler And Lindsay, having a very depressed look on his face.

'' Hey Harold, you alright eh?'' Ezekial asked

'' Yeah you look a little sad dude '' Tyler said concerned

'' Yeah whats wrong henry?"' Lindsay asked.

Harold turned to the side, made a dramatic sad face, '' I miss my sweet leshawna…she hasn't been in school since I last saw her, and she hasn't texted me back. My dancing skills must of overwhelmed her..'' Harold said

'' She just couldn't handle your mad skills Harold!"' Sam said with his chuckle patting Harold's back.

'' Yeah don't sweat it dude, shes not worth it, if shes gonnna ignore you'' Tyler said

'' Well if it isn't the Sha-Nerd pack'' Lightning said him, Geoff and Scott walking up

Lightning grabbed Ezekial by the neck and threw him into a dumpster.

'' What you do Douchebags want?'' Tyler said protecting Lindsay.

'' Its what we want every weekend, money or things we can sell'' Scott said with a devious smile

'' Cmon Guys…cant we all just be friends?'' Sam said frowning.

Geoff Laughed, '' Yeah right…then who would we get our excitement out of?'' Geoff said Wedging Sam

Sam Shrieked. '' Ow..'' Sam said,

'' Okay that was Uncalled for!"' Tyler said mad charging at Geoff, but was tripped By Scott

Scott,Geoff, and Lightning joined in a laugh

Lightning kicked Tyler in his ribcage, '' Oof..''Tyler said holding his ribs.

'' Your turn'' Scott Said grabbing Harold by his shirt,

'' Don't make me unleash my mad skills!" Harold said to Scott.

'' Harold? Lightning thought you were dead!"' Lightning said angered,

'' What? Im DEAD?'' Harold started to freak out.

Scott and Geoff facepalmed,

'' Alright guys, Lightnings ready to put a Sha Beat down on these nerds,'' Lightning said grabbing Harold and throwing him to the ground and punching his face.

Scott Kept kicking Tyler in his ribcages , Geoff punched Sam right in his face and broke his glasses.

'' Lindsay…Run..'' Tyler coughed while being kicked.

Duncan growled, '' I don't either of those groups, but even I find this fucked up'' Duncan said

'' Those boys need to be taught a lesson!'' Botan said

'' Yeah and il be the one to do it.'' Duncan said punching the air

'' You cant, It will go against your good deeds, Hurting people isn't good under any circumstance'' Botan said

'' Oh…''Duncan said thinking about how he punched Heather yesterday

'' Ow my glasses…'' Sam said not being able to see now, Geoff started laughing and Punched Sam again.

'' GOSH! you guys are dicks!"' Harold said then getting punched in His Face Again by Lightning.

Lindsay was against the wall scared. '' mmmm, want some of the Lightning?'' Lightning said to Lindsay

''You Know, it's a Sad day when Cadets pick on others that are weaker then them'' Brick said walking up to them,

Lightning and his gang looked at Brick, '' And im gonna take a guess your gonna be the one to try to stop us?'Scott said, '' Sadly we out number you, 3 to 1'' Scott said with a Evil grin.

'' Make that 3 to 2'' Trent said dropping from the Tree, Brick looked over at Trent with a smile and saluted him.

Trent smiled back at Brick, '' Now, how about you guys just go home, and leave Harold, Sam and Tyler alone'' Trent said

'' Yes, be honorable, theres still a chance to take back this intolerable assault, '' Brick said

'' And miss out on beating Dawn's New boyfriend and Sgt Dipshit, No way'' Geoff Said

'' Im not Dawns new boyfriend…'' Brick said looking at Geoff confused,

Trent facepalmed, '' Guess what we have to tell with them Brick,''Trent said

'' Sadly your right Solider'' Brick said,

'' Aw Yeah, team Lightnings gonna add two more SHA beat downs'' Lightning said.

Geoff charged at Trent and punched Trent in the face, Trent staggered back but came back punching Geoff back 6 time, left right left right across his face.

Brick stood against the wall Lightning and Scott cornered him, they both charged at him, Brick ducked under. Left Jabbing Scott 3 times, then Nailing him with a right hook, Scott staggered into the wall. Lightning came from behind Brick and threw him into the fence, smashing bricks face against it. Lightning and Scott began kicking Brick while he was on the floor.

'' hey!'' Trent said shoving Geoff out of the way and charging at Lightning, Trent punched Lightning directly in his jaw. Lightnings face jolt to the left. then looked back at Trent, '' that all you Sha Got?"' Lightning Said punching Trent in his face, dropping him.

Lightning and his gang laughed, '' Ahh I needed that to blow off some steam.'' Geoff said with a laugh as the three left.

Duncan punched the air again, '' Damn those assholes…'' Duncan said

'' Oh Gosh, that Brick was so courage..'' Botan swooned for a moment,

Trent got up and held his jaw, helping Sam up, '' Sorry about your glasses man…'' Trent said

'' hehehe, Il have a new pair by tomorrow, no biggie'' Sam said with a smile despite both his eyes were black

'' Thanks for the help guys..'' Harold said all bruised up on his face.

Tyler got up holding his ribs, '' Yeah thanks dudes. Lindsay you alright?'' Tyler said

'' Yeah im okay'' Lindsay said with a smile kissing Tyler.

Brick got up holding his chest, He frowned big and walked away hanging his head. '' I dishonored you all..'' Brick said

'' Brick wait!'' Trent said sighing,,

'' Whats wrong with him?'' Tyler asked

'' Its his Honor code, Hes probably upset, cause he thinks he failed at helping you guys'' Trent sighed.

'' Are you kidding? if you guy didn't show up, Scott might of broke my ribs..'' Tyler said holding his rib cage coughing a bit of blood up

'' Well you guys wanna come to my house? Dawn and I were gonna watch a movie, im sure she wouldn't mind if you came, but then I wanna go check on Brick'' Trent said

'' Sounds fun! can I bring my swii?'' Sam asked with a Laugh.

'' Sure Man'' Trent said with a smile.

Brick was walking home, holding his chest in pain as he did so. hanging his head.

Duncan and Botan followed, '' Poor guy, he doesn't realize how truly heroic what he did actually was, despite he didnt win'' Botan said

Duncan shook his head, '' That did take balls, what he did'' Duncan said

Brick sat in his room, of course he'd have an army green room, with some G.I Joe posters and a couple of Boot camp medals. '' How could I of failed my fellow cadets..what kind of soilder am i..'' Brick frowned

Bridgette was walking home, '' Im glad Alejandro show me how much of true jerk Geoff actually was, im glad I broke up with him. '' Bridgette said.

Secertly in the shadows…A Figure came and captured Bridgette knocking her out. the figure took a abandon house pitch black during the night. she was knocked out, not remembering what had happened.

'' w-where am i…'' Bridgette said to herself a little dizzy, then the figured knocked her out again.

'' oh my gosh! we have to save her, who knows where that file creature could of taken her'' Botan said,

'' well we cant exactly do anything, were not visible'' Duncan said

'' I cant do anything, but you can!'' Botan said with a smile.

'' youll need to posses someone and save her''Botan said

'' But who? I already helped Trent and Dawn out'' Duncan said,

Brick was seen in his sleeping.

'' Hes asleep, what do I do?'' Duncan asked

'' You can go into his dream, and talk to him'' Botan said.

'' so I just go into his dream and talk to him? that's it?'' Duncan asked relieved

'' well you can either go tell him to save Bridgette or you could possess him, but if you wanna possess him…youll have to kiss him'' Botan said then nervously giggled.

''I think im gonna talk to him.'' Duncan said really creeped out going into brick's dream.

Brick was seen wearing a black leather jacket with no shirt on, walking down the red carpet.

'' Oh my! its famous fashion Designer! B-rick McG'' A Camera lady said

''Hello everyone id like to say before I unveil my new cadet fashion line, id like to say that I love you all!'' Brick Said

Duncan was looking around seeing all these people take Brick's Picutre, '' this guy has some weird dreams..'' Duncan thought looking around, before spotting Brick, He was signing some autographs.

'' Yo Army boy, I need your help'' Duncan said,

Brick not looking over at Duncan, '' what could I possible help you with?'' B-rick asked in his fashion designer attitude.

'' Someone is in trouble, and you're the only one who can save her'' Duncan said crossing his arms

'' I cant save anyone..im a failure.'' Brick frowned but then turned to see it was Duncan

''AH! your suppose to be dead'' Brick said confused.

'' It's a dream dude, look you need to wake up and go save Bridgette, now!"' Duncan said

'' Im a Failure..'' Brick said frowning and walking away

'' Good fucking thing this is a damn dream..'' Duncan said grabbing Brick's Arm and pulling him around, '' Fuck I cant do it'' Duncan said letting go of Brick.

Brick took his arm back, '' what the heck Cadet?'' Brick said

'' Look dude, you're the only one who can do it, youll be a hero..'' Duncan said.

'' The Hero this town needs'' Duncan said seriously.

Brick looked away and slowly faded from his dream.

Duncan smirked reappearing next to Botan, '' So what happened?'' Botan asked.

'' Bridgette will be saved in no time'' Duncan said with a smirk.

Brick as in his room, he put on his shirt,his boots, and his dog tags, then put that black stuff across his cheeks. Then He marched out the door, Duncan Guided Brick from behind helping him sense where to go. Brick kept marching.

'' Why did you capture me…'' Bridgette asked scared

A White Masked Figure wearing a purple jacket, not under shirt, dark black shorts and flip flops on, but wearing a black cowboy walked up to her with a knife. '' Because, im a man who wants to see this world at the peak of despair, I want to see everyone cower in fear as life as we know it could end'' the figure said.

'' Please don't kill me…I don't want to die..'' Bridgette said trying to crawl away.

The Figure grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him, she swung her other leg and rammed in his knee. He laughed manically,'' a little fight in you? heh. I like that'' The figure said, Bridgette got scared and a tear fell from her face.

'' then your gonna love me…cadet'' Brick said punching the figure right in the face, knocking it into a wall, but suddenly the lights went out. when they came back on, Geoff was standing there dazzed. ' Wheres your honor solider!'' Brick said, But suddently Geoff just collapsed.

Brick looked confused but then went to untied Bridgette, '' Are you alright cadet?' Bridgette asked.

'' Yes, thank you for saving me brick…I cant believe Geoff did that..'' Bridgette said, then lightly kissed Brick's Cheek.

Brick blushed, '' Lets get out of here'' Brick said and smiled as the two left.

The Masked figure came out taking its Mask off, revealing to be Alejandro, with a ember on his finger, '' Damn it, I wanted both of them dead, but I guess one of them is better then either, that's one distraction gone'' Alejandro said with a smirk

'' Another good deed done Duncan, you helped Brick get his spirit back'' Botan said and smiled

'' yeah yeah whatever, im just glad I only have one more day of this'' Duncan said reliefed

Botan rolled her eyes..

**Well everyone, that was part 5 of chapter :D, part 6 should be coming soon! read and review :D!**


	6. Deed 3: All About Harold

It was a regular Saturday, all the students of Mcclain drama high school were enjoying a nice deserved weekend. Alejandro and his gang were at the local pizza shop. Alejandro, Heather, Dakota, B, Lightning and Scott.

'' And then Lightning quick ran, caught it and got the touchedown!"' Lightning said.

'' What the hell are you talking about?'' Scott said confused.

''Yeah, what dipshit starts a story out like that?''Heather asked.

'' You guys are just Sha Jealous'' Lightning said rolling his eyes.

B Looked at Alejandro and shrugged, '' Bridgette and Geoff? Oh, well Geoff went on vacation, so Bridgette probably wont be hanging out with us'' Alejandro said

'' Thank god..'' Heather said rolling her eyes.

Dakota was outside having her picture taken by the paparazzi, '' oh howd you guys find me here!"' Dakota asked posing

'' You texted us ?'' A Camera man said.

'' Oh shush'' Dakota said posing again sticking her leg with the flipflop on up.

'' Two different shoes? is this a new style?'' a camera man asked

Dakota paused for a moment, '' Oh yes! it is the all the rage in….Japan!'' Dakota said posing

'' Well Your girlfriend seems to be back to normal'' Heather said spitting.

'' Yes that is…Most unfortunate..'' Alejandro said smirking at Scott.

Heather got a confused look…'' IM not even gonna ask..'' Heather said.

Duncan was watching from the sky, just staring at Dakota pose.

'' Do you like her?' Botan asked poking Duncan

Duncan jumped a bit, '' Don't fucking do that you''Duncan said.

'' That girl is pretty, but her foot wear is kind of weird'' Botan said.

'' That's cause I have one of her shoes.'' Duncan said

'' Oh right! when you saved her, its in your Records'' Botan said.

**( Meanwhile in Trents House )**

'' So guys I got this big gig tonight, im performing a cover song'' Trent said with a smile.

'' Your aura is very existed Trent, il be there to watch you'' Dawn said sweetly leaning on Trent

'' I could use some back up vocals any of you guys up for it?'' Trent asked.

'' Trent, it would be my honor'' Brick said with a Salute.

'' Thanks Brick, What about you Noah?'' Trent asked

'' SURE! sounds splendid!"' Noah said sarcastically

Trent rolled his eyes but laughed.

'' il help dude.'' Tyler said smiling.

'' Sweer! thanks man!"' Trent said patting Tylers back.

'' Sam, Harold? what about you guys?'' Trent asked

''Sorry Trent, but I don't exactly have the best singing voice'' Sam said with his chuckle

Harold didn't responde.

'' Harold, what about you man?'' Trent asked

'' Im sorry, I have many mad skills, but one of them isn't performing on stage'' Harold sighed

'' Aw come on man! It would be no fun without you!"' Trent said.

Harold frowned, '' My friends, I am sorry'' Harold said dramatically fainting.

'' Private McGrady!'' Brick said rushing over him to see if hes alright.

'' Hes faking it Sgt Simpleton'' Noah said rolling his eyes.

'' Tell Leshawna I love her!"' Harold said then fainted.

Duncan and Botan were watching this from above, ''this is your last day of good deeds, mabey helping that poor Harold boy will be good. It says in your files that you've caused him more pain and despair then anything else'' Botan said

'' Okay so I have a bad history with Harold'' Duncan sad rolling his eyes

'' Well you would earn a lot of points with Koenma if you helped someone you have done so much horrible things to in the past'' Botan said,

**(Meanwhile)**

Ezekial had finally gotten out of the trash can he was thrown in yesterday,'' those guys are jerks eh..'' Ezekial said and sighed.

Ezekial then began walking with his head down, '' they'll pay for ditching me and hurting me eh..'' Ezekial sighed again.

Alejandro came from the bushes, '' Amigo? are you alright?'' Alejandro asked.

'' Im fine eh..'' Ezekial said

'' Say no more, your friends have ditched you and now you feel alone. Alejandro said

'' How did you know eh?'' Ezekial asked.

'' Come Ezekial, you can come sit with me and my friends'' Alejandro said as his pupils became embers unleashing a new power.

Ezekial quickly became hypnotized, '' Alright eh'' Ezekial said following Alejandro.

'' First Heather, Lightning, Then Dakota and Now Ezekial, I can now kill that rat faced Scott'' Alejandro said with a smirk.

Dakota was on the Blacony of her room, looking at the sky as the sunset on this Saturday.

''I don't get it..why did you save me..'' Dakota started saying, '' My Own So Called boyfriends friends attacked me, and you of all people saved me, and I had barely known you, but when you died it felt like I lost someone who I known forever…my therapist did say I get too attached to quickly..''Dakota sighed.

'' Alright are you ready to do it?'' Botan asked.

'' Whatever gets me back to life…'' Duncan sighed.

'' But Harold, you me Justin and Cody were the drama brothers!'' Trent reminded.

'' My fair leshawna has been gone for too long, I cant go on…'' Harold pretended to faint.

'' Harolds aura is very upset'' Dawn.

'' Here goes nothing'' Duncan said possessing Harold

Harold had a small spazz attack, '' Uh dude, are you okay?'' Tyler asked.

Harold got up, ''Damn it…it feels like dipshit in here..''Duncan said to himself while in Harold.

**( Duncan Possessing Harold will be referred to as D/H ) **

'' I mean, if you not up for performing with us tonight man I wont get mad at you'' Trent shrugged.

'' Oh but you were going to get mad at me if I didn't? Makes sense…'' Noah said rolling his eyes.

'' No, I will perform with you ner…guys.''D/H said.

Trent gets a strange feeling from Harold, But then smirked. '' Alright 'Harold', The song is called What makes you beautiful'' Trent explained.

'' I love it already….'' Noah said scuffing.

'' Trent it will be my honor to perform with you'' Brick said.

'' Of course it's the biggest douchebag boy band song ever created….'' D/H said to himself.

'' Alright dudes..lets do this!"' Tyler said pumped.

'' Well we will need to get to the hall earlie to rehearse'' Trent said.

'' I cant wait to see it'' Dawn said sweetly kissing Trents cheek but then whispearing in his ear.

'' Do you sense a sudden change in Harolds Spirit power?'' Dawn whispered.

Trent nodded, '' Yeah what do you think is going on?'' Trent asked Dawn

'' Secerts don't make friends'' Noah teased

Trent rolled his eyes, '' Okay lets head up there guys'' Trent said

'' Il meet you guys when the show starts'' Dawn said sweetly.

'' il come to support you guys too'' Sam said with his chuckle.

**( Meanwhile )**

'' So Alejandro, whens my next attack on Dakota'' Scott said with a devious Grin

'' Oh, Your Assistance isn't needed as of now.'' Alejandro said smirking.

'' What! Why?"' Scott asked.

'' Now burn!'' Alejandro said snaping his finger and activating the ember he placed in Scotts head, Killing Scott quickly.

Dakota texted Alejandro, _'' Wanna go to the Lounge tonight? this boy named Trent smith is performing'' _

'' _Sure Senorita 3'' _Alejandro Replied.

'' _3'' _Dakota texted.

'' So Babe, wanna go see my old Buddy Trent's show tonight?'' Justin asked.

'' Sure why not, '' Courtney shrugged.

'' Your not worried about running into Gwen?'' Justin asked.

'' Nah, Me and Gwen have worked everything out, In fact I may invite her to come with us'' Courtney said.

'' Wait, fuck me if im wrong but did you say you worked things out with her?'' Justin asked.

'' Well we both moved on from Duncan and realized we were both better off without him'' Courtney admitted.

'' Alright you guys ready?'' Trent asked?

'' As il ever be..'' Noah shrugged.

'' Lets get in the game!" Tyler said.

''Sir Yes sir!"' Brick said

'' Nows my chance, that dork cant back out now'' Duncan said leaving Harolds body.

'' Harold? Are you ready?'' Trent said shaking him.

'' No Margret I will not put anymore cotton balls inside of the Horse's Ass'' Harold said then shook his head.

Trent backed away really creeped out.

'' Somehow that doesn't surprise me'' Noah said with a sarcastic chuckle.

'' Ive had that dream before too'' Brick and Tyler said in Union, then they looked at each other creeped out.

'' Anyway..Harold are you ready?'' Trent asked as the Show announcer was walking.

'' For what?'' Harold asked freaked out.

''You said you were gonna perform now?'' Trent said

Harold got a nervous look, '' I cant I cant do it..'' Harold said.

'' Do it for Leshawna'' Noah said Unemotionally.

Harold stood up, randomly in a Tuexdo and a Fedora. ''I will do this for my Leshawna''Harold said Dramatically.

'' All right!'' Trent said with a smile and ran to the stage and started strumming his guitar.

'' _Your insecure don't know what for, your turning head when you walk threw the door''_ Trent began singing

'' _don't need make up, to cover up, being the way that you are is enough'' _ Trent kept singing.

Noah, Tyler, Harold and Brick lined up behing Trent and began singing the Chrous,

'' _Baby You light up my world like nobodie else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed''_ They Sung in Union

during the song each guy had a special someone come to there mind

Brick thought of Bridgette

Tyler Thought of Lindsay

Noah Thought Of Noah

Harold Thought Of Leshawna

Trent Thought of Dawn.

The Boys finished up the crowd going wild enjoying there performance, '' Thanks for coming out everyone!"' Trent said.

A Bunch of random girls were cheering for Harold, '' Thank you ladies, but I dedicated this to my fair Leshawna!'' Harold said Dramatically.

'' Well Duncan, you did it, Three days of good deeds, tomorrow is your big day'' Botan said.

'' Finally…'' Duncan.

**hope you enjoyed :D next chapter will be up soon! stay tuned! R&R**


	7. Duncan Revived!

It was Sunday In the city, all the kids were finishing up some last minute homework or even enjoying the last day of there weekend.

'Alright Botan, turn me back'' Duncan said egar.

''Yeah theres something I have to tell you Duncan…'' Botan said nervously.

''What is it?'' Duncan asked a little pissed.

''Well we need to find your dead body…'' Botan said.

Duncan facepalmed, '' they could of cremated me!'' Duncan yelled pissed.

''Well no they didn't, cause I still sense your body'' Botan said.

''Then were is it?'' Duncan asked.

'' il tell you but it may creep you out…'' Botan said,

Duncan looked at Botan concerned.

It showed Duncan's Corpse sitting in a Pink chair with a fedora on and a tie, A chubby girl with a pnk jacket, brown hair with a red bow in it was pouring tea into his cup, This is was Staci.

''Oh Duncan that is my great great great great grand dads Fadora, it looks so dashing on you'' Staci said leaning on the corpse.

Duncan got an extremely creeped out look, '' Okay….thats just fucken weird.'' Duncan said twitching.

'' Well that is true, but you should be grateful, if it wasn't for her you wouldn't be able to come back'' Botan said.

'' Yeah yeah il send her some dead flowers that she can give tea to'' Duncan said.

'' Duncan its not that easy, someone who cares very deeply for you has to kiss your body in order for you to come back'' Botan informed

'' So….im screwed right?'' Duncan said,

'' Not true, she may not show it and it may not be in the way it used to be, but Courtney cares very deeply for you Duncan.'' Botan said

'' Yeah…whatever'' Duncan said.

**( Meanwhile )**

'' Anybody seen Noah?'' Trent asked.

'' No I haven't seen him since the show'' Dawn said sweetly.

'' I wonder were Private Carter could of gone..'' Brick thought.

'' Whose Carter? I Thought his Name was Nick'' Lindsay said tilting her head to the side.

Tyler laughed embarssed, '' Its Noah babe'' Tyler said.

''Whose Noah?'' Lindsay asked

Trent facepalmed and shook his head, '' Well we should go to his house to see if hes okay'' Trent said.

''Yes and after we need to go see if my fair Leshawna is safe'' Harold said.

''Uh Yeah…By the way, thanks for helping me with the song guys'' Trent said with a smile.

''No problem dude'' Tyler said with a smile.

''It was my Honor Soilder' Brick said with a Salute.

''You did really good guys''Dawn said sweetly then kissing Trents cheek.

Trent smiled at her. ''Trent I need to speak with you'' Dawn said.

'' What is It beautiful?'' Trent asked

Dawn giggled for a moment and got dreamy eyed, '' Anywho, Okay so it turns out…Botan has been helping Duncan come back to life.'' Dawn said.

'' What? really? why?'' Trent asked.

'' Koenma didn't have a place for him in spirit world, so there giving him another chance'' Dawn said.

'' Wait Dawn, how do you know all this? '' Trent asked

''Im one of Koenma's most trustful earth watchers'' Dawn said.

'' Then why didn't he make you the spirit detective?'' Trent wondered.

Dawn frowned, '' Sadly im not much of a Fighter, being skilled at hand to hand combat is something that helps. Now I am able to train someone's spirit energy to make it powerful, that's what I am trying to do with you'' Dawn said.

'' Well hopefully when my trainings complete, Koenma will make me the spirit detective.'' Trent said.

'' Yes im sure he'll be very impressed when he mets you'' Dawn said with a smile.

'' Yeah he wont have to keep sending me messages from spirit world'' Trent said.

'' Alright but why I brought this up is, we need to find Courtney or Gwen, they need to kiss Duncan's body in order for him to come back'' Dawn said.

Trent frowned for a moment, '' Right..Courtney it is'' Dawn said also frowning.

Gwen and Cody were strolling down the street, ''Man things have just been so good lately!'' Cody said with his arm around Gwen.

''I know what you mean. Not sure what it is, but things feel good right now'' Gwen said leaning on Cody.

''Hey Guys'' Courtney said holding Justins head.

''Oh Hey Courtney'' Gwen said Casually.

''Cody my ol band mate'' Justin said.

''Sup my fellow ladies man'' Cody said trying to be cool

**Sierra who secretly lurked in the shadows, '' I will get my revenge on you Gwen…I SWEAR IT!'' Sierra yelled to herself.**

'' What are you guys up to?'' Gwen asked.

'' Well I got this text from Trent saying he needed me to come to his house to help him with some homework'' Courtney said.

'' Trent? Oh, well leave me out of that please.'' Gwen said scratching her head.

'' Right Cya'' Courtney said as her and Justin walked off.

Alejandro saw this from afar, and he noticed Justin. '' I cant have someone that good looking be living, and hes dating Courtney. There going to Trents if I head her correctly…this could work perfecrtly'' Alejandro said to himself smirking

**(Meanwhile)**

Duncan saw Staci feeling up his corpse, '' Oh my gosh, I cant watch this anymore''Duncan said completely creeped out.

''Oh dear…Yes this is getting quite…disturbing…''Botan said.

'' But no need to worry, Dawn and Trent are on the case to find Courtney to help bring you back'' Botan said.

''Sweet..'' Duncan said sarcasticly

Courtney knocked on Trents door, '' Babe I think I dropped my comb, im gonna go back for it'' Justin said.

' Alright text me when your back'' Courtney said a tad annoyed hes leaving her for a comb.

Justin was going back looking for his comb, '' Amigo Is this what you were looking for?'' Alejandro asked holding Justins comb.

Justin looked at Alejandro a little intimidate, '' Yeah thanks, can you stop hogging all the handsome'' Justin said annoyed taking his comb.

'' Oh why thank you amigo, but you're the handsome one'' Alejandro Complemented.

'' thank you, if only you were as goodlooking as you were correct'' Justin said turning around.

Alejandro snapped his fingers creating two embers in each hands, then created two fire balls in each hand, combined them to make a huge one. Then blasted Justin directly in his back, Liting him on fire. Justin swung his arms trying to put the flames out.

'' No use you fool'' Alejandro said, engulfing his fist with a flame and punched Justin directly in his face breaking his nose and dropping him as Justin slowly burned to death, Alejandro took the body and walked off.

'' Hey Courtney thanks for coming!"' Trent said with a smile.

'' Its No problem, your one of the phew tolerable people at school Trent'' Courtney said with a smile.

'' Uh…Yeah.., But Courtney this may sound really crazy but. Well Me and Dawn have a favor to ask you, but it has to do with Duncan'' Trent said nervously.

'' Duncan? Yeah right HAH! what could this possible have to do with!"' Courtney said folding her arms.

'' Well we kind of well...its hard to say this but…kiss his dead body'' Trent said

Courtneys eyes widen and backed away a bit, '' I didn't even wanna kiss him when he was alive!'' Courtney growled.

'' Courtney please, we really need your help. After this we wont bother you again'' Dawn said sweetly.

Courtney Scuffed, '' Fine lets go.'' Courtney said.

Duncan started to gag Staci was feeling the corpse up, '' Botan I think im gonna throw up….'' Duncan said.

Botan held her mouth, '' Forget what I said, mabey it would have been better if your body was destroyed. '' Botan joked.

Duncan facepalmed, '' I never thought id say this but, I wish Courtney was here'' Duncan said.

Courtney,Trent and Dawn were seen running towards Staci's House.

'' Right there! I m feeling it right here!'' Dawn said running

Trent nodded, '' Oh no…its that creepy Staci girl's house'' Trent said nervously.

''I could only imagen what shes doing to that body in there'' Courtney said disgusted.

The Three arrived near the window. looking at Staci kissing Duncans corpse.

Dawn, Trent and Courtey all Gagged.

'' Okay whats the plan?'' Trent asked.

'' Trent you go knock on the door, Courtney and I will sneak threw the window'' Dawn instructed.

''Right!'Trent said running and knocking on the door.

'' Alright Courtney go!'' Dawn said opening the window.

Staci walked to the door and opened it, '' Oh gosh…Trent smith!"'Staci Cooed.

'' uh..Yeah, Staci I was wondering if I could uhm…borrow a cup of sugar..'' Trent said feeling a little uncomfortable

'' My great great great gtreat great…'' Staci began saying

Trent sighed, '' Courtney please hurry..'' Trent said

Courtney leaped into the room, '' Im in'' Courtney said.

'' Okay kiss him.'' Dawn said.

Courtney pulled out some Mouth wash and Mints, She poured the mouth wash all over Duncans corpse and crushed a mint and sprinkled it in his mouth.

Botan started laughing, '' Oh shut!'' Duncan said annoyed.

Courtney looked at Duncan, Brushed her hair behind her ear. She slowly leaned in and Pressed her lips to Duncan's aYellow flashing light appeared around Duncan.

'' Cya Botan'' Duncan said disappearing.

'' Oh il see you sooner then you think'' Botan said and smiled.

Duncans body started having a golden aura around it, Courtney slowly pulled away and watched,

'' Great great great great'' Staci kept going on, Trent was on the floor holding his head.

Dawn looked threw the window, '' Courtney we must go! grab Duncan!'' Dawn yelled.

Courtney took Duncan's hand, Duncans eyes slowly opened.

'' Im Alive…IM ALIVE!'' Duncan yelled, '' YEAHH BABY!'' Duncan yelled.

Courtneys eyes widen, '' I cant believe this worked..none of this makes any sense!'' Courtney growled.

'' Thanks for saving me princess but il take it from here'' Duncan said taking his hand away and jumping threw the window.

Courtney rolled her eyes and jumped out too.

'' Trent come on!"' Courtney yelled, The four of them ran away from Staci's house

**that's part 7 folks :D of Chapter 1!, Part 1 of Chapter 2/ Chapter 8, will be coming up soon :D R&R!**


	8. Reawakening

It was Monday morning in Mclean ( Sorry I just realized he spelled his name like this..sorry everyone out there) Drama Highschooll. ''Attention students, this is your principal Chris Mclean. To tell you, by some weird miracle. Duncan is back and healthy, so lets give him a warm welcome for coming back, And try not to be freaked out that he came back from the dead'' Chris said in the announcement.

''I bring Duncan back from the dead and yet hes still late for school!"' Courtney freaked.

''Ma'am just calmed down'' Brick said calmly.

''Yeah come on Courtney, Ive grown a big respect for Duncan. Now I can finally Thank him'' Harold said never thought he'd ever say that.

Sam was too knee deep in his video game.

Courtney walked off Pissed again.

Trent was seen kissing Dawn for a moment, '' Harolds Spirit energy is getting better, Brick's is aswell but his is not as good as yours or Harolds'' Dawn said.

''Well Brick is a strong guy, he'll get stronger in time, he has the dedication'' Trent said.

''Indeed, But see Trent..With Duncan coming back. His Spirit energy out classes yours…'' Dawn said hoping Trent would not get mad

Trent sighed big.

Alejandro cursed to himself at hearing the announcement. '' How is that possible…'' Alejandro thought

'' Looks like we'll need to have Dakota transform now wont we…'' A Voice said

Duncan was walking down the street with a smile, ''Ah it is great to be back!''Duncan yelled

Then Duncan started running to school, '' I atleast owe it to them to be earlie'' Duncan said annoyed as he arrived to the school ground. '' Crap I forgot the heel…gotta go back!"' Duncan scuffed turning around.

**( Meanwhile )**

''So your sure you want him to be the spirit detective?'' Botan asked.

''Botan I am as sure as ever…After all I am the Great Koenma!'' Koenma said.

''Are you sure though sir?'' Botan asked.

''Of course! im so sure I already gave him the spirit gun!'' Koenma said.

''Without telling him!'' Botan asked.

''Oh…yeah that might have been a good idea…'' Koenma said

**( Back at Mclean drama high ) **

Dakota was walking down the hall and saw the group, '' Hey Guys'' Dakota said pulling her shades off.

'' Oh hey Dakota'' Heather said smirking.

''Hello Mi Lady'' Alejandro said kissing her hand then smirking at Heather.

B Waved.

'' Hey Im ezekial eh!'' Ezekial said

'' Uhm..Hi!'' Dakota said sort of creeped out by him.

'' So Dakota my dear did you hear the news? Duncan is back'' Alejandro said trying not to get pissed.

'' really?'' Dakota asked as her face lit up.

'' Indeed..'' Alejandro said then winked to Heather.

'' Let me take you too him'' Heather said with a fake sweet tone.

'' Okay!'' Dakota smiled.

'' Zeke, pleas join me'' Heather said keeping her stern fake sweet tone.

'' Alright eh!'' Ezekial said.

The Two took Dakota out side.

Tyler was holding hands with Lindsay as they walked up to the group, '' Whats up dudes!' Tyler said

'' HI!"' Lindsay said cheerfully.

''Cadets!'' Brick said and Saluted.

Dawn waved sweetly. Harold nodded at them, Sam was to into his video game.

'' Hey Guys!'' Trent said

'' Wheres Noah been?'' Tyler asked.

'' Im not sure.. its not like him to miss school.'' Trent said concerned.

Suddenly A Big scream from Dakota could be heard.

Alejandro would only smirk at hearing this.

Duncan was running back to school, wipping sweat off his forehead still holding the heel.

'' Well well well, look whose Sha-Back'' Lightning said all by himself

'' Oh great…Seriously Lightning, you want to fight now?'' Duncan asked

'' Sha Yeah! Lightning gonna take you down! you and that girly shoe in your hands!" Lightning said.

Duncan put the heel down, '' Lets get this over with'' Duncan said

Lightning charged at Duncan right hooking him in the jaw, Duncans head jolted to the left. Only for Duncan to left hook Lightning, Right Jab his jaw, and Knee him stomach. Duncan would then uppercut Lightning in the Jaw. Lightning would stagger back wipping blood off his lip.

Dakota was heard screaming in pain, ''Get away from me !'' Dakota yelled trying to pull away.

Ezekial who was now bald and pale green was holding Dakotas arms down squeezing her arms into the wall.

''Whats wrong? Daddy's girl cant handle the pain?'' Heather grinned her pupils disappeared, she grew white sharp knive fingers that came out of bother her hands. She held her left pointer finger claw to Dakotas neck.

''You want us to stop? Make us!'' Heather said sadistically

Dakota shrieked in pain Ezekial squeezed her arms harder into the wall.

''No! I Wont!'' Dakota said refusing to transform.

Alejandro came out watching this, '' You know you want to senorita'' Alejandro said smirking.

Dakota shrieked in pain, '' Al-Alejandro..your the cause of this?'' Dakota asked, then Ezekial threw her to the floor.

Dakota fell trying to crawl away. '' Its for your own good'' Alejandro said smirking.

Lightning swung a big right hook at Duncan, Duncan avoided it, then leaped back, spinning around sending his elbow out connecting into Lightning's jaw. Lightning dropped to the floor.

'' I gotta get a car, all this running almost made me too tired to kick his ass'' Duncan said sitting down onto of Lightning to rest for moment.

**(Meanwhile)**

'' Where are those screams coming from?'' Trent asked.

'' Its Dakota! I can feel it!'' Dawn said running out of the building.

Trent quickly ran after Dawn.

''Sam you stay here with Lindsay alright?'' Tyler said.

'' Sure thing'' Sam said with a smile.

Tyler smiled, Tyler, Harold and Brick quickly ran behind Trent.

'' Guys this may be dangerous'' Trent said while running

'' Which is why your not going alone Cadet'' Brick said with a salute while running.

'' Yeah! Trent you will need my mad skills to help'' Harold said.

'' Dude we cant let you go this alone, we got your back'' Tyler said.

Trent smiled, '' We're the elite force'' Trent said with a smile.

Trent, Tyler, Harold and Brick all Fist bumped.

They Approached Heather and Freakezekial, Ezekial was still holding down Dakotas arms.

Heather was about to gut Dakota, ''Stop it! don't you dare hurt her'' Dawn yelled

'' Or you gotta deal with us! The elite force!'' Harold said dramatically

' Going somewhere gentlemen?"' Alejandro asked then smirked front kicking Tyler into a tree.

''Hey!"' Brick yelled swinging a fist at Alejandro, at the same time Harold swung a kick.

Alejandro caught Bricks fist, dodging Harold's kick. Alejandro Sweaped Harold down easily, swung Bricks arm away then back handed him In the chest sending him to the ground.

Trent charged at Alejandro, Alejandro ducked kneeing Trent hard lifting him up and throwing him down easily.

'' Fools'' Alejandro said then walking to Dakota, '' Back up, I wanna enjoy this'' Alejandro said to Heather and Ezekial as they backed up.

'' Why are you doing this…'' Dakota asked her arms all bruised crying a bit.

'' Cause I wanna watch the world burn'' Alejandro said creating an ember in his hands as it started to grow.

'' Hey Lacooka Racha,'' Duncan said.

Alejandro turned to Duncan Only to be Punched in the Jaw staggerin him back and drawing blood. Duncan stood infront of Dakota to protect her. ''Well, you decided to join the party'' Alejandro said wiping his lip off.

Dakota crawled away holding her arms, Dawn quickly helped Dakota get away. Ezekial and Heather got ready to sprint.

'' Don't worry about them right now Heather, Zeke, don't worry about them for now. We have a Delinquent on our hands'' Alejandro said.

**well folks! here we go the big epic battle we've been waiting for, of chapter 1! :D, hope you enjoyed, part 9 will becoming soon! how will things unfold in this epic battle as Duncan begins his job as spirit detective! R&R **


	9. Spirit Powers Revealed

**First I would like to give a shout out to NT FanFic, Tempest Hound and nekobabe4ever, your reviews mean a lot! thanks for reading my story! I hope you keep on reading!**

'' So, your back. Looks like il have to kill you again'' Alejandro said forming two embers in his hands.

'' If anyones going down, its you pretty boy.'' Duncan said punching the air.

''Ive been watching everything you have been doing, And it ends here'' Duncan said glaring at Alejandro.

'' Oh your right, it does end. For you'' Alejandro said smirking.

'' Heather, Ezekial, If you will, Please take care of our friend here'' Alejandro said turning around dropping a flame to the floor and disappearing.

Heather and Ezekial stepped up both ready to fight, Heather slashed here blades together. Ezekial started breathing heavy.

'' Oh this may not be good'' Duncan said wide eyed.

'' Well your not alone man'' Trent said stepping next to Duncan.

Brick walked up to the other side of Duncan, '' Hes right Cadet'' Brick said wih a Salute.

'' We got your back'' Tyler said stepping next to Brick.

Harold got up and Stood next to Trent, '' Duncan, Me and My mad skills owe you one'' Harold said getting into a fighting stance.

Dawn broke off this piece of a branch, '' Forgive me planet earth…'' Dawn said enchanting the three pieces, throwing two to Harold and one to Trent.

'' What are these for?'' Trent asked.

'' Use it when the time comes!"' Dawn said.

Trent nodded and turned around.

Duncan punched the air ''Lets do this guys'' Duncan said smirking.

Heather Charged at them swinging her claws all over. aiming at Trent and Duncan.

Ezekial leaped up and Landed infront of Tyler, Harold and Brick.

Tyler started swinging fist at Ezekial, but Ezekial was hit by all of them but was un phased. Ezekial slashed Tyler across the chest cutting his sport suit, then grabbed his neck and threw him down. Brick came at Ezekial swinging Fist, Ezekial took all the punches but jumped up grabbed Brick's neck in the air and swung him into he tree face first. Harold got into a pose and swung some karate chops, Ezekial dodged them all and gashed Harolds chest a bunch of times. Tyler came back and swung his a kick, Ezekial dodged and tripped Harold into Tyler Knocking them both down. Brick wiped the blood off his forehead.

'' Alright your gonna pay for that one!'' Brick said charging at Ezekial and Clothelining him in the neck taking him down. Brick smile, but Ezekial quickly got up and kicked Brick in the chest taking him down.

Harold wiped the blood off his chest. he held the two wooden pieces in his hands, '' its time to go woody on this guy!'' Harold said running at Ezekial holding his arms out, Suddenly Two orange like beams off energy came out of both sides of his right and left hands, creating numb chuck like weapons. Harold swung one at Ezekial and cracked him in the jaw, Then Harold swung he other one and blasted Ezekiel into a tree bashing his head off it Knocking him out.

'' Woah, my mad spirit energy skills finally came out!'' Harold said.

Dawn smiled, '' Yes! you've done it Harold!"' Dawn cheered.

Duncan and Trent were swaying left and right dodging Heather's claws.

''Somehow im not surprised she can do this'' Duncan said dodging.

''Me either'' Trent agreed then getting slashed in both his arms.

'' Trent!'' Duncan yelled, but getting slashed in his knee. Duncan fell to his knee.

Heather kicked Duncan in his Face sending him down.

Heather kept slashing Trents arms and chest, Trent was bleeding badly.

She Kicked Trent in his jaw sendimg him into the School building wall. '' So il be killing you first? hm, shame! thought id atleast have more of a challgen'' Heather shrugged. Sending her left hand Claws out.

' No..''Trent said gripping his chest with his left arm, then swung up his right arm with the wood in it, suddenly a blade made of green energy formed in it the shape of a Katana. Blocking Heather's Claw shot.

'' What in the hell is that?'' Heather growled.

Trent smirked, swinging his arm like dead weight considering he had no feeling left from the slashes, and bashed Heather In her face sending her back.

Heather held her face and breathed heavy, '' itll take more then that to..to take me down'' Heather said breathing heavy.

Duncan got to his feet holding his now bruised cheek from Heather's heel, his hand started to glow blue, '' What Is this?"' Duncan thought.

Dawn saw Duncans glowing blue hand, '' T-that's the spirit gun…''Dawn said to herself..

'' Duncan! make a gun with your hand blast Heather'' Dawn yelled sweetly

Duncan made a gun with his hand, a Blue beam shot from Duncan's pointer blasting Heather right in her heart, Heather dropped to the floor. Suddenly Ezekial and Heather were engulfed in a White flame and were gone.

Dawn ran over, '' you guys did great!'' Dawn said sweetly.

Brick and Tyler helped each other up. '' How come we didn't get any spirit powers?'' Tyler frowned.

'' Im not sure cadet…'' Brick also frowned as they walked over to the others.

'' A spirit gun eh? I can dig that'' Duncan said smirking.

'' Yeah man, but this Spirit katana is pretty awesome'' Trent said till gripping his torso.

''Sorry guys but, My Spirit chucks have mad skills just like me'' Harold said

Dawn giggled, and pulled out her communicator, '' Hi Botan''Dawn said sweetly.

'' Hello Dawn, Can you tell Duncan to come home please'' Botan said.

Dawn nodded, '' Duncan, Botan said she needs to meet you at your house'' Dawn said.

'' Right, I have to go do something real quick'' Duncan said grabbing the pink heel off the ground.

Dakota was leaned against the building rubbing her bruised arms, Duncan walked up to her.

'' Hey'' Duncan said with a soft smile rubbing his cheek.

Dakota looked over at him an she returned the smile, '' Well if it isn't my savior'' Dakota said with a light blush.

Duncan sat next to her for a moment, '' Hey, you helped me out when I needed it'' Duncan said with a smile.

'' Yeah but you saved my life…'' Dakota said looking down and blushing.

'' Well, I think this belongs to you'' Duncan said holding her shoe.

Dakota looked at him and got dreamy eyed, '' Thanks'' Dakota said slipping off her flip flop and putting her leg on Duncans lap.

'' Sorry my arms are too tired to put is on'' Dakota said nervously.

Duncans eyes widen, '' Nice leg'' Duncan said under his breath

_***Chrous of 1000 Years by Christina Perri Hits***_

Duncan picked the shoe back up, but for a moment he ran his hand softly on the bottom of her foot.

Dakota put her hand on her mouth and looked away giggling.

Duncan slipped the shoe on and then looked at her for a moment.

Dakota looked back at him there eyes met for a moment, not a sudden movement. They were lost in one another's eyes.

They smiled at one another, Dakota looked down at her shoe and looked back up, ''How do I look?'' Dakota asked blushing.

''Your Beautiful'' Duncan said smirking

Dakota folded her hands together and smiled really big.

Suddenly without the two even realizing it, Duncan and Dakota's leaned into one another and there lips met.

They slowly pulled away, both of them starstruck at what happened. '' il catch you later'' Duncan said starstruck.

Dakota was all blushed and dreamy eyed, '' Text me!'' Dakota said watching as Duncan walked off.

**( Meanwhile )**

'' Whats wrong tyler?'' Trent asked.

'' Ah Nothing, I just felt useless at the battle today'' Tyler frowned.

'' Don't sweat it man we couldn't of done it without you!'' Trent said with a smile.

'' Yeah Tyler, I feel like my mad skills are rubbing off on you'' Harold said.

"" You're my hero Tyler!'' Lindsay said cuddling him.

''Thanks guys'' Tyler said smiling,

Brick was outside with Dawn, '' Wait Dawn, your saying I have these spirit powers too?'' Brick asked.

'' Yes Brick, but yours couldn't be unlocked the way Trents and Harold's were'' Dawn Informed.

Brick nodded, '' how will I find mine?'' Brick asked.

'' The time will come Brick'' Dawn said sweetly.

Duncan arrived home and went in his room, Only to see Botan in there.

'' Its about time!" Botan said.

'' So whats up…'' Duncan asked

'' Well Koenma as decided to make you the spirit detective.'' Botan said.

'' And what does that mean?'' Duncan asked.

''That if you wanna keep your life, your gonna help protect spirit world. Your first case is tomorrow.'' Botan said

''whatever'' Duncan said

''By the way, Koenma is the one who gave you that Spirit gun'' Botan said.

Duncan rolled his eyes, '' Cool!'' Duncan said shrugging.

'' Well go get some sleep, You have a big day tomorrow'' Botan said

''Right'' Duncan said jumping into the bed.

**there you have it folks! the last part of Chapter 1, I hope you all enjoyed :D, the first part of Chapter 2 should be coming soon! R&R**


	10. The First Case

Turns out that selfless act of mine, got me a job. But of course it wasn't just any job, It was a job that had to do with fighting demons and risking my neck. But hey, it wasn't all bad. But again, Enough about me, see for yourself.

**Chapter 2 The Dawn Tournament**

Duncan woke up, '' Morning…''Duncan said.

Botan giggled, ''You talk in your sleep, so whose the blonde princess you wanna ride across the sunset with?'' Botan asked smirking.

''Shut up…'' Duncan said annoyed.

Botan giggled again, ''Its okay to be in love Duncan'' Botan said.

Duncan scuffed, ''Whatever'' Duncan said.

Botan folded his arms, and Handed Duncan the communicator. ''Master Koenma wants to speak to you'' Botan said.

Duncan took the communicator and opened it.

''Hello Duncan, its good to finally meet you, I am all the powerful Koenma!"' Koenma said proudly.

Duncan started to bag up, ''Is this some kind of joke? this is a fucking baby!"' Duncan said laughing.

''I may be a baby, but I can sure as heck make your life hell!''Koenma said annoyed.

Duncan stopped Laughing and rolled his eyes, ''Okay, Duncan, Your first case is a D rank demon has stolen a precious gem from spirit world, and bringing it to the human world could cause a lot of issues, so please go take him out and get the Gem back'' Koenma said.

''Alright, well were is he?'' Duncan asked

''I don't know! you're the detective''Koenma said hanging up.

Duncan facepalmed, ''The demon could be anywhere.'' Duncan sighed.

''Well if you have someone who good spirit awareness to help you, finding him will be easy'' Botan said.

''Hm…I think I know who to ask then''Duncan said.

**(Meanwhile)**

''Dawn…Your not serious….how could you of hidden this''Trent said shocked as the two were walking down the street.

''Well I was waiting for the right time..now that we have a spirit detective..Im going to have to''Dawn said.

''Well alright, il Help in anyway I can''Trent said kissing Dawns head.

Dawn smiled and cuddled Trent as they walked.

Cody and Gwen were walking by, ''Trent my man, whats up?''Cody said bringing Gwen closer to him.

''Oh, Hey Cody..''Trent said feeling awkward.

''Hi guys…''Gwen said also feeling awkward.

Dawn stayed quiet, Cody brought Gwen closer and smirked.

Trent rolled his eyes, ''So, How are you Gwen?''Trent asked.

''Fine''Gwen said looking away.

Trent frowned, Duncan and Botan were seen running by, ''Trent I need your help''Duncan said in a hurry.

Gwen started to feel more awkward, Duncan looked over at her and gave her the finger. ''Hey Ghosty stop sucking up all the awkward''Duncan said.

''Screw you''Gwen said pissed.

Cody went behind Duncan, ''Hey you cant talk to my girlfriend like that asshole!"'Cody said.

Suddenly the feeling of Dejavu was in the air, Duncan decked Cody in his face dropping him to the floor in a instances.

**( Sorry Cody fans, he deserved it)**

''O..Oh dear..''Botan said looking down at Cody knocked out.

''Woah..''Trent said wide eyed, ''So what do you need help with man?''Trent asked.

''Both of you follow me''Duncan said running, Dawn and Trent quickly followed along with Botan

Gwen was checking to see if Cody was even conscience

''Trent I need you to use your awareness to find the demon who stole the Gem from spirit world''Duncan said

''Alright, im getting a really strong feeling near the old Mcgrady house'Trent said running

The ran to the old burnt Mcgrady house hold.

''Man, it's the house that put me in this situation''Duncan said facepalming.

''Oh, come on, would it kill you to do something nice!"'Botan yelled.

Dawn giggled, ''Okay guys lets calm down, the demons inside''Dawn said.

Duncan and Trents fist glew, Trent's was Green and Duncan's was blue, ''Ready when you are''Duncan said.

Trent pulled out his wooden chip, and formed his Spirit Katana, The two walked into the old burnt down house.

''Hello Duncan…''A Voice said.

Duncan looked around really creeped out.

''Oh no…that sounds like…''Trent began

Staci walked out from the shadows, ''Why did you leave me Duncan''Staci said her eyes starting to glow red.

Duncan backed away, ''Okay, again im not surprised she can do this''Duncan said.

''And Again, I Agree with you''Trent said.

''Why did you leave me Duncan''Staci said pulling out two whips that were made of electricity, She swung one at Trent and One at Duncan. Both of them dodged swiftly.

''And you, Elvis boy, you distracted me so he was taken from me!''Staci yelled, swinging her right one quickly slapping Trent into the ceiling hard. Trent flew threw the ceiling and fell back on his stomach he was eletricuted a bit.

''Okay you psycho bitch! take this!"Duncan ran at her and swung his fist, Staci dodged and kicked Duncan into the wall.

Trent got up holding his chest, ''Duncan, il hold her off, use your gun!''Trent said leaping into the throwing his wooden peck up, Staci swung a whip at him, Trent ducked under rolling under her. His wooden peck was thrown over her heard, Trent kicked off the wall caught his wooden peck **(So many ditrty jokes will be made) **''Spirit Katana!"'Trent yelled as his Katana clashed with Staci's Eletric whips. Duncan ran at Staci, leap into the air and punched her in the face sending her into the wall and dropping her whips.

''Trent grab the gem''Duncan yelled holding his finger up, ''Take this bitch! Spirit gun!"Duncan yelled as the blue beam shot from his finger blasting into Staci. She blasted threw her chest knocking her out.

''Phew, she was a freak anyway''Duncan said crossing his arms.

''She was, but she didn't deserve this fate, I feel bad all she wanted was love.''Trent said feeling sympathetic.

''Yeah well she shouldn't of been a freak''Duncan said.

Trent sighed, ''Your right''Trent said as the two walked out.

Trent handed Botan the gem, ''Why thank you Trent''Botan said.

''Dont thank me, Duncans the one who stopped her,''Trent said.

"Well you did make good distraction''Duncan said smirking.

''Good job guys''Dawn said sweetly

''Its good you 2 can work together the whole Gwen thing''Botan said.

Duncan and Trent quickly glared at one another for awhile.

They then shook hands, and walked away from one another.

Dawn and Botan looked at them confused, ''Men, I just don't get them''Botan said.

''Me either''Dawn said sweetly, Dawn followed Trent and Botan followed Duncan.

''Well that's one case done Duncan, till tomorrow''Botan said getting on her stick and flying away.

Duncan nodded and kept walking, he passed this big mansion. "Woah, nice house.''Duncan said, then he looked up and saw the balcony Dakota was standing there looking at the sky.

''Hey beautiful''Duncan said waving to her.

''Hi!''Dakota yelled back smiling, she ran down to see him.

''What are you doing here?''Dakota asked.

''Well I was in the neighborhood…and, ya know''Duncan said smirking

Dakota's arms were all Bandaged up, She rubbed her left arm.

''How are your arms?''Duncan asked

''Eh im starting to get the feeling back.''Dakota said sweetly, as a paparazzi was in the bushes taking her picture. She started posing, and smiling for the camera.

''Well someone as famous as you must look her best''Duncan said with a hint playfull sarcasum and a smirk

Dakota looked back and shrugged, ''Its so hard being me!''She joked.

Duncan threw a carved skull at the camera guy knocking him out then turned back to Dakota, ''Look im sorry about Lacookaracha doing what he did too you, but why exactly did he do it?''Duncan asked.

''Do'nt worry about it..im done with him''Dakota said holding her face.

Duncan took her hand, ''Hey, hes a douchebag, and he'll get whats coming to him''Duncan cursed at the sky.

Dakota lightly smiled, ''Thanks, well I like someone else anyways..''Dakota said blushing.

''Who?''Duncan asked smirking.

''Oh No one, just this really cute guy..''Dakota said blushing and turning around.''Il see ya later''Dakota said walking back into her house.

Duncan smirked, ''She digs me''Duncan said

**There we go everyone :D part 1 of Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed, this is the second of the 4 arcs of Ghostfiles, Stay tuned, R&R! and il be posting part2 soon!**


	11. Hard Battle Ahead

It was a Monday morning in Mclean High, everyone of course disliked Mondays, except for Coutney.

Courtey was seen leaning against her locker crying.

''I wonder whats wrong with her?''Sam asked playing his game.

''Im not sure Cadet..''Brick said.

Tyler walked up to them, ''Hey guys, have you seen Lindsay?''Tyler asked concerned.

''Sorry Tyler, its my duty to inform you that I haven't seen her or Noah in awhile.''Brick said

''Oh okay.''Tyler frowned,

Courtney was crying louder.

''Mabey someone should go see if Courtneys okay''Tyler said.

'' I will use my mad lady skills to see if she is okay''Harold said

Harold approached Courtney, ''Are you alright?''Harold asked.

''Leave me alone Harold!"'Courtney growled quivering.

''GOSH!, Whats wrong?''Harold asked.

''Justin is gone…just gone! he left me.''Courtney said crying.

''Just gone?''Harold asked confused by this.

Courtney kept crying, ''Well Courtney, you can have your Tan sexilious self to hang out with me and my friends!''Harold said

Courtney wiped her tears, she was in no condition to pass up friends, she lightly smiled. ''Thanks Harold''Courtney said and smiled.

Cody and Gwen were walking down the hall passed Zoey and Mike, Cody had an Icepack on his cheek.

''Cody what happened to you buddy?''Mike asked.

''Oh this bear was messing with Gwen, so I had to give it the ol one two! but I had to take a hit to give one''Cody said proudly

''I see…''Zoey said disbelieving this.

''He didn't fight a bear..Duncan hit him''Gwen said nervously laughing.

''That makes more sense''Zoey said.

''Well he insulted my lady! I had to defend her, but he cheap shotted me..''Cody said arching his cheek.

**Meanwhile**

Duncan woke up, ''Aw crap, Im late for school''Duncan said not really caring.

''You cant attend school, you have your next big case''Botan said.

''I rather go to school''Duncan said annoyed.

Botan got angered, and smacked Duncan's head. ''Theres this powerful demon out there whose looking for the concentration ring, which blow things up easily, In the wrong hands it can be dangerous''Botan warned.

Duncan rubbed his head, ''Okay Blue haired bitch, where is this demon at?''Duncan asked.

Botan ignored his comment, ''He was last seen around the old film lot.''Botan said

''Ah, the film lot, Where things were going good for me''Duncan said and smirked.

Botan rolled her eyes and got on her broom, "Lets go Movie star''Botan said.

Duncan smirked and got on behind her and they flew off

Dakota was walking down the hall with a smile on her face, the paparazzi was taking her picture as she walked.

''Dakota Aura is very happy, it seems she has a grown a strong attraction to someone''Dawn said.

''Who/?''Trent asked.

''Im not sure…''Dawn said sweetly.

Tyler,Sam,and Brick walked up to them.

''Hey!''Dawn and Trent said in Union.

They blushed at each other and kissed.

Brick Saluted them and Sam was into his game.

''Have you guys seen Lindsay?''Tyler asked Concerned

''Nah man I haven't seen her…''Trent said.

Tyler Frowned,

''Well dude I haven't sense anything, so no demons could of gotten her''Trent said

''that's a relief..''Tyler said still frowning

Brick put his hand on Tyler's shoulder, ''don't worry solider, we'll help you find her''Brick said with salute, and a smile.

Tyler smiled back, ''Thanks Brick''Tyler said.

''Dawn I need to talk to you for a moment''Trent said as they walked away

''Trent im sensing it too.''Dawn said sweetly

''Do you think Duncan is going after it?''Trent asked.

''I can guarantee Koenma is going to make him, this demon is powerful''Dawn said

''Duncan can't handle it all alone.''Trent said.

'Your right, get Harold and we gotta get going''Dawn said sweetly.

''What about Tyler and Brick?''Trent asked.

''This is much to dangerous for them…''Dawn said concerned.

Trent sighed, ''Alright..'' Trent said.

''Here we are.''Botan said.

''Man this place brings back memories''Duncan said.

''Well start looking around, you know this place better then I do''Botan said.

''Right''Duncan said going into one of the big setup tents, looking around at all the old challenge props, ''Man, Chris put us threw some torture back then''Duncan said.

''He must of loved his job…''Botan said.

''You have no idea…''Duncan said.

''I wouldn't know, I wasn't in total drama action''A voice said.

''Who said that?''Duncan asked looking around.

Noah came out from the shadows wearing a red and sliver yin yang attire, with two maroon gauntlets on his wrists.

''Noah? you're the demon, you dork''Duncan said.

Noah activated his Gauntlets and came out on his left wrist was a Red blade and on his right a Sliver blade. ''Insolent fool.''Noah said rolling his eyes.

''Okay now hand over the ring''Duncan said.

''I don't have it, and even If I did, why would I give it to your dumb ass''Noah said.

Duncan punched the air, ''Alright nerd, your going down''Duncan charged at Noah, Noah quickly charged back but in the blink of an eye. Noah slashed Duncan 14 times, leaving 4 cuts on him, 1 on each arm and 2 his chest, His shirt shred to pieces right after.

''What the hell..''Duncan said holding his bleeding chest.

Noah smirked, ''Your not even a challengen''Noah said

Duncan held his chest, ''This…may not be good''He said to himself

_**meanwhile…**_

Cody and Gwen were walking down the street together, on there lunch break at class. ''That Duncan! hes sucha…sucha..''Cody began.

''don't worry babe, hes just a jerk whose jealous''Gwen said lightly pecking Cody's hurt cheek.

''**Okay…that's it!''Sierra said hiding in the shadows.**

Sierra leaped infront of Cody and Gwen, ''Sierra! I thought you were sent to that insane asylum..''Cody said scared.

''I was but I sneaked out…''Sierra said sadisticly then turning to Gwen looking at Devilishly.

''Why are you looking at me like that..''Gwen said backing away nervously

Sierra spat on Gwen's feet, One of Sierra's demon powers were that whatever her spit touched, was frozen.

Gwens feet were frozen to the ground. Sierra cocked her fist and a light blue aura almost white formed in her hands turning into Ice. Making her Fist, Ice fist.

''Sierra stop this!''Cody demanded,

''You betrayed me too Codykins.''Sierra said spitting on Cody's knees making him fall

Sierra swung her fist at Gwen, Bashing her jaw over and over again, Left and rights, Cause Gwen's feet were stuck to the ground, She would only bounce back up after taking a shot, Gwens face was utterly brutalized. Sierra then did something very hard to watch..She punched The front of Gwen's knees breaking them and bending the wrong way, Gwen fell out of her boots crying in incredible pain.

''Gwen! stop it Sierra!''Cody demanded.

Sierra turned to Cody and punched his face bashing him into a wall.

Sierra then walked away, leaving Cody and Gwen completely knocked out on the side of the street.

**There we have it! part 2 of Chapter :D stay tuned for part3! what will happen with Sierra? can Duncan defeat Noah? stay tuned! and check out my one shots! thanks for reading!**


	12. Noah Vs Duncan Continuation

**Previously on Total drama ghost files!**

Noah and Duncan were about to have there showdown, Duncan would not be giving up even though he knew he was out matched.

''You do realize, I can kill you easily right now''Noah said smirking.

''Bring it nerd''Duncan said arching his chest.

''As You wish''Noah said rolling his eyes and charging at Duncan slashing his left arm rendering it useless.

Duncan's left arm was gushing blood, ''Duncan!''Botan cried.

Duncan grunted, ''Your gonna pay for that one nerd..''Duncan said walking over to Noah with his dead weight arm, swinging his good arm for a clotheline, Noah ducked to the left. ''To slow''Noah said kicking Duncan into a stack of boxes and they all fell on him.

''It would be a shame, you did all that to come back, and now your just going to die at the hands of a nerd''Noah said smirking. rubbing his blades together making a Ka-chink sound.

Duncan rose from the boxes, staggering, Noah charged at him but slashed him not as hard but still as fast not cutting him but the blades felt like baseball bats. Duncan flew back down hard, ''I have to find a way to beat this nerd before he kills me…''Duncan thought.

Noah turns his blades off, ''I think Il enjoy punching your lights out a little more, grabbing Duncan by his neck pulling him up and punching him 3 times across the face, Duncan staggers back, his right fist back, Noah turned to the side dodging it easy and punching Duncan in the gut. Duncan spat some blood out. Noah swung a fist at him quickly hitting Duncan hard into a wall.

''Is that all you can do?get hit?''Noah asked boredly. ''Guess il have to go kill Dakota, then her father, then inherit there nice things''Noah said smirking,

''But first let me deal with you''Noah swung his fist quickly. Duncan Caught his fist quickly

***Stupify By Disturbed Hits***

Noahs eyes widened big, ''You wont lay a hand on her you dork''Duncan said as a blue aura formed around his hand, he bend Noahs Wrist back breaking it, Noah shrieked in pain.

Duncan swung a fist at Noah bashing his face hard, then swinging his right arm again upper cutting his neck. Sending him into the Boxes still on his feet, Duncan charged at Noah sending his right fist at Noah Jabbing him 6 times in his face, Noahs nose began bleeding, At once Duncan and Noah swung there good Fist at one another considerin they each couldn't use the other, and the fist collided creating big impact. Duncan swung his knee up cracking Noah's Jaw, Noah came back with a Kick smacking the side of Duncans head, Duncan swung another fist hitting Noahs chest, Noah swung a knee into Duncans gut. The two became colliding hitting each other at every point. Noah kicked Duncans chest sending him into the wall again.

''Woah, caught me off guard there''Noah said in his bored tone, ''Time to end this''Noah said wiping the blood from his mouth and using his good arm to summon his gray blade. Noah charged at Duncan using his speed, but for some reason Duncan could still see half of Noah. Duncan swung up his good arm it turning blue, in a split second he charged up the spirit gun, ''Spirit gun!"'Duncan yelled as Noah approached, ''What the…''Noah yelled.

Duncan blasted Noah right in his good arm right were the gauntlet was, Noah fell to his knees ''Damn it you, your smart then I thought..''Noah said smirking in pain.

Botan was hiding as she watched the fight. ''Aww yeah! that's my boy Duncan!''Koenma cheered from spirit world

''But sir, the other day you were saying how much of a…''George began.

''Shut up George!''Koenma yelled.

''I underestimated you detective.''Noah said not being able to move either of his wrist or hands, he kicked the concentration ring over to Duncan.

Duncan smirked picking it up with his good hand. Noah had left.

''Good job Duncan''Botan sighed in relief.

''What? you didn't think I could do it?''Duncan asked smirking smugly but a little pissed.

''Well actually i…''Botan began,

''Duncan!''Trent yelled as Him Harold and Dawn ran up to him.

''What happened?''Trent asked.

''Do I need to use my mad skills on anyone?'Harold said karate chopping the air.

''Im fine guys''Duncan said smirking gripping his bleeding left arm, his chest was all cut up.

''Oh my goodness, let me heal you''Dawn said meditating, as Duncan's spirit energy filled his body his wounds slowly began to heal.

''What happened ?''Trent asked.

''That dork Noah Carter was the demon I had to fight today''Duncan said.

''So that's were Noah's been…''Trent said making a :/ face.

Dawn frowned, ''Its weird…I never sensed anything about him before''Dawn wondered as she healed Duncan.

Duncans wounds were healed and he felt swung his bad arm to see if it was okay and knocked Harold out by accicdent. ''Yup its good''Duncan said.

Harold was on the floor knocked out, ''O-Oh..Dear..''Botan said.

Dawn shook her head and healed Harold.

Harold jolted up getting in a Kung fu postion, ''Who Ha sootywan!'Harold yelled.

Dawn giggled, ''Guy theres this tournament that's going to be held in 2 weeks, A Powerful demon who needs to be stopped has decided to participate in it, I need all 3 of you and Brick to join in''Dawn asked sweetly.

''Sure thing''Trent said.

''Me and My Mad skills will compete in this''Harold said.

Duncan sighed, ''Alright, I don't mind kicking more demon ass''Duncan said punching the air.

''Yeah can we leave, this place kind of brings back bad memories..''Trent sighed.

The group left the film lot.

**Well there ya have it folks! the continuation of Noah Vs Duncan, I will be posting a new part of up Soon :D R&R and check out my one shots!**


	13. Calm School Day

It was the next week, in McClean drama high school, things were pretty quiet, Duncan finally returned to school, it was almost time for the tournament but Duncan was given a day off, to see someone very special at school.

Duncan was walking down the hall with a smirk on his face, He walked past Courtney, Who was with Trent,Dawn,Harold,Brick and Sam.''Hey Duncan''Courtney said with a small smile and wave, ''Your on time''

''Yeah, I had a little motivation to come to school today''Duncan said simply walking past Courtney without looking back at her.

Courtney sighed but smiled, ''Im glad he's finally over me.''Courtney said.

''I agree it is for the best''Trent noted.

''I could never trust him again anyway…''Courtney frowned.

''don't worry Courtney, We all make mistakes, You'll find some better, mabey someone with mad skills…''Harold said smiling.

Brick saluted, ''I Agree Completely''Brick said.

''Aw yeah! The Wizard's Chest!''Sam said chuckling while playing his game.

Courtney smiled, ''Thanks guys''Courtney said smiling. ''Whatever happen with you and Dakota Sam?'' Dakota asked

''She was too clingy, too into herself, and after she un mutated, I lost interest''Sam said chuckling, ''I feel bad, but, I always thought she was too good for me''Sam frowned.

''So guys have you been training for the tournament?"' Dawn asked.

''Of course, Harold and I Have been training Brick a lot''Trent said.

''How's he coming along?''Dawn asked sweetly.

''He needs the right motivation.' Trent informed.

''Motivation, Strength's best friend, with motivation strength can only grow and grow.''Harold said.

Tyler was sitting by his locker frowning, Brick walked up to him, ''You alright Cadet?''Brick asked.

''I cant find Lindsay…im really worried dude..''Tyler said.

Brick shook his head and frowned, ''Well, I will do everything in my power to help you find her Cadet,''Brick said and saluted.

''Thanks Brick''Tyler said saluting him and smiling

Dakota was walking down the hall strutting her beautiful self, Duncan who was leaned against his locker as he saw this.

''Hey beautiful''Duncan said smirking.

Dakota blushed and looked over, ''Hi Duncy''She said and giggled.

''Haven't seen you in awhile!"'Dakota chirped and frowned,

''Yeah, just been ya know, being a hero''Duncan said smirking.

Dakota walked up to him hugging his chest, ''you're my hero''Dakota cooed as the Two kissed for a moment.

''I missed you''Dakota blushed leaning on his chest.

''I've missed you too''Duncan said leaning his head on hers as the 2 had a moment.

Then had another small soft kiss, ''I could be in your arms forever…''Dakota whispered in his ear.

Duncan surprisingly blushed, and smirked, ''This is going sound so cheesy…''Duncan thought to himself.

''Well when I think of you..___**I don't feel so alone….as many times as I blink..il think of you…''**_Duncan whispered in her ear.

Dakota squealed, and blushed incredibly; They didn't leave each others arms.

**Meanwhile…**

''Wait…this isn't a spa…''Lindsay said nervously.

''Look, you saw what I did to that trader Cody and that tramp Gwen, and if you tell anyone, I will kill you personal''Sierra said, having Lindsay locked in stocks in her basements.

''Who are they again?''Lindsay asked confused.

Sierra facepalmed, ''Im not going kill you…yet, cause I need you, your going to make it look like Cody's going out with you, then Gwen will dump him, then you leave Cody, and he's all mine''Sierra said smirking sadistically

''Whose Cody again..?''Lindsay asked scared.

Sierra Clenched her fist and it turned to Ice and bashed Lindsay in her ribcage, ''Cant hit your face, don't want it rearranged before this plan comes into effect''Sierra said.

Lindsay cried in pain spitting up some blood.

''Eva, Make sure our little friend here doesn't try any funny busniesss''Sierra instructed.

Eva cracked her knuckles, ''Oh you can bet I will''Eva said punching Lindsays already broken ribs.

Lindsay started crying from the pain, spitting blood out.

**The Bell had rung, another day of school over.**

''Alright you ready Harold?''Trent asked

''As Il ever be''Harold said smirking.

''What are they doing?''Courtney asked Dawn who was watching.

''Training, for my Tournament''Dawn said sweetly.

Trent threw his wooden piece in the air, Harold threw his 2 in the air, they both leaped up catching them.

''Spirit!"'Trent and Harold yelled in Union, Trent's hand turning Green, Both Harold's hands turning Orange,

''Chucks!''Harold yelled.

''Katana!''Trent yelled, as they formed the Spirit Katana and The Spirit Chucks.

A Orange and Green collision happened as they collided there spirit weapons.

Trent swung his Katana to the left, swaying past one of Harold's chucks, but Harold came back with the right chuck colliding with the katana, swinging his left one up into Trent's jaw, Trent swayed down, swinging his katana up colliding with both chucks again. Harold swung one chuck at Trents legs and another at his Head, Trent jumped dodging the leg one but got rammed in his neck by the side one, Trent's neck was jolted, Harold swung his left chuck into Trent's chest sending him into a tree, Trent held his neck, Harold charged at Trent swinging both his chucks quickly, Trent stayed were he was, Harold swung both his chucks in the air coming down at Trent, Trent swayed under Harold's Legs, Harold's head crashed into the tree, Harold staggered back facing Trent groggy, Trent swung his katana up and bashed Harold in his jaw sending him into the tree and on the ground.

Trent breathed heavy, ''Woah good fight man…''Trent said helping a dazzed Harold up.

''Why do 5 little ducks fuck on the truck?"'Harold said dazzed.

''Good guys, your spirit energy is getting stronger, soon you wont even need those pegs anymore!''Dawn said sweetly.

''Brick what if a demon has her? we don't stand a chance!"Tyler said the frowning

''We can't give up cadet, Lindsay needs you''Brick said saluting.

Tyler got in a heroic pose, ''Your right…she does!"'Tyler said starting to run,

''Lets go!''Tyler yelled, ''Alright!''Brick said running with him.

''They have no idea were there doing do they''Courtney pointed out

''Nope..''Dawn said giggling adorabley.

''Duncy, stop that tickles!''Dakota said giggling, Duncan was nuzzling her neck.

Duncan smirked, ''Want to come watch me fight in the big tournament next week?''Duncan asked.

''Sure!, I mean, fighting is not my thing but, if it means I get to see you''Dakota cooed.

Duncan smirked, ''I have a feeling you'll be my good luck charm''Duncan said smirking.

Dakota giggle blushed, ''Maybe ''Dakota said as the paparazzi showed up taking her picture.

''Oh no!''Dakota shrieked playfully posing for the paparazzi.

Duncan smirked, ''Catch you later princess''Duncan said walking home with a smile.

''Yep, that was a good day''Duncan said smirking.

**A calm chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it! I will be making the next one soon! and remember to check out my one shots! R&R :D**


	14. Round 1 Match 1: Harold Vs Sierra

**It was finally time for the Dawn-Kai Tournament!**

Duncan,Trent, Harold and Brick were walking in the forrest.

''Man Trent you weren't kidding your girlfriend is an Earth freak''Duncan said.

''I didn't say she was a freak man''Trent said

Harold farted really loud and smiled.

''Well whoever this demon is, if we work together we will take it out''Brick said saluting

''Defiantly man, but theres gonna be a lot of other powerful people in this tournament we have to be prepared for''Trent noted.

''Yeah yeah, just leave the big ones to me''Duncan said smirking and punching the air.

As they arrived to Dawn's temple, Dawn, Dakota, Courtney, and Tyler were standing there, Dawn had a cabin like temple is big yet comfortable

Trent came over and Kissed Dawn

Duncan came over kissing Dakota.

Harold kissed himself, Coutney looked him creeped out.

Brick Saluted Tyler, ''Glad you're here Tyler''Brick said with a smile.

''Of course man! I gotta be here to support my friends''Tyler said.

Brick smiled.

''Good luck Duncy!''Dakota chirped.

''Thanks babe''Duncan said smirking.

''Youll do great''Dawn whispered in Trents ear and kissed his cheek

Trent smiled, ''Il try my hardest''Trent said.

''Erm, good luck Harold''Courtney said.

Harold was posing, ''My mad skills cannot fail''Harold said.

Trent, Harold, Duncan, and Brick all walked, Along with Dawn.

The other four entrants where B, A Big tall muscular Jamaican boy with a green shirt which was DJ, A Extremely jacked Woman with a black pony tail who was Eva, and the Evil Sierra.

''I wonder which one is the Evil one..''Duncan whispered.

''Its probably B, hes always been so quite at school''Harold said.

''I have a feeling its Private Dj''Brick suggested.

''Guys I have a weird feeling its Sierra…she was nutty to begin with''Trent said.

Duncan Brick and Harold all looked At Trent, ''No way''The third said in Union.

''Okay! The first match of the Tournament, Harold Vs Sierra!''Dawn said sweetly

Harold and Sierra stepped onto the platform, Harold threw his wooden pieces up ''Spirit Chucks!"'Harold yelled forming them with his orange spirit energy.

Sierra stood there smiling, ''Lets make this a good one''Sierra said.

''Very well''Harold said bowing charging at Sierra smacking her left and right with his spirit chucks, jolting head back and forth bruising her face up, but she didn't stagger or even fall. Harold recoiled, ''What the''Harold thought.

''No way…''Trent said seeing this.

''Woah….Chicks tough..''Tyler said.

''Oh No…''Dawn thought to herself

''Not bad, but let me try…''Sierra said with a devlish grin, spitting on Harold's wrist so he couldn't move his them, he lost the feeling in his wrist and dropped his chucks, Sierra charged at him turning her fist into Ice, she bashed Harold in his face 4 times, jolting his head back and forth, knocking tooth out and breaking his nose, sent one last shot straight in his forehead, bending his head back breaking his neck, Harold fell to the floor, Sierra gripped him by his shirt,and punched his stomach and threw him into a wall. she laughed sadisticly.

''Woah man…that's not right…''Dj said.

B got a scared look.

''Someone make her stop!''Trent yelled.

''Okay that bitch is Nuts!"'Duncan said punching the air.

''Sierra enough you win!''Dawn said.

Courtney got angered,''GET OFF HIM YOU BITCH!''Courtney yelled down.

Dakota got frightened by the display.

Sierra threw Harold's unconscious body on the floor, smirking as she went to the winners side.

Harold laid on the side out cold, Trent, Brick and Duncan came to his aid, ''What a monster…''Brick said.

Tyler ran up and put Harold on his shoulder, ''Il take him up to Dawn, you guys worry about the fights''Tyler said running Harold back up to Dawn so she could heal him.

''T-The next fight..Trent Vs Dj..''Dawn said healing Harold.

''Lets make it this a good one''DJ said.

''Defiantly Man''Trent said smiling, Throwing his wooden piece in the air catching it forming the Spirit Katana.

**Well that's all for this part :D, tune in next time!, who will win between Trent and DJ? what will happen to Harold? will our Heroes find out that Sierra is the evil one behind this? find out next time on .Ghostfiles! :D R&R **

**Oh Btw! check out my deviantart account, Nextcapedcrusader330 **


	15. Round 1 Match 2: Trent Vs Dj

**The second fight of the first round, Trent Vs DJ**

Trent summoned the spirit katana, DJs hands glowed up, he punched his hand into the ground, taking a piece of it out, then surrounding it with his spirit energy his spirit powers being piece of the ground surrounded by energy. Trent looked at him like..''Damn'', Dj then started throwing pieces of the ground at Trent, But Trent swung his Katana blocking them and slicing them.

Trent smirked at Dj, Dj nodded but then spicked up Two pieces and threw one to each side of Trent's head, Trent looked confused seeing Dj miss until Dj slammed his fist into the ground making an impact, making Trent fall into one of the ground pieces and crashing his head on it, as Trent staggers DJ threw 4 more ground pieces at Trent hitting his knees taking him down.

Trent gripped his Knees having to dismiss his spirit katana, Dj ran at Trent clothelining him, taking him down. Trent fell to the floor quickly.

''Oh…that's gotta hurt''Duncan noted.

''Come on Trent…''Dawn said to herself.

Trent held his neck, Dj grabbed Trent by the shirt, ''Sorry man..''Dj said frowning the punching Trent in the jaw, Trent staggers back, Dj sent 2 left hooks, 1 right hook and a left uppercut, hitting Trent 4 times, bruising his face. ''Sorry again man..''Dj said frowning.

Trents jaw was bruised, Dj swung a ground piece off bashing Trents face again taking him down, DJ shook his head picking up a big long thick ground piece and thinning it into a stone sword. Trent got to his knee, Dj swung his stone sword, Trent whiplashed with His Spirit katana clashing with the stone sword, the two began swinging there weapons, clashing at every point necessary. DJ was in firm control cause of his strength, but Trent was in no mind set to give up, DJ swung his sword bashing Trents gut, staggering him now. DJ swung it again, Hitting Trents cheek, Trent flew into the wall somehow staying on his feet. Dj sighed, ''Have to finish this…''Dj sighed as he charged at Trent, Trent moved to the left as DJ crashed into the walll, as DJ recoiled staggering towards Trent.

Trent leaped into the air summoning his spirit katana back and slashing DJ in his chest knees elbows and stomach, Dj flew back skidding across the ground, DJ was on the floor, but quickly got up and took his ripped shirt off. and got into a fighting stance not showing a inch of being hurt.

''Oh shit..''Duncan said shocked.

Trents eyes widened, ''No way…''Trent said breathing heavy from tiredness

DJ was running at Trent throwing his ground pieces covered with his spirit energy, Trent dodged two of them, but was hit by three all in his gut sending him into the wall forcefully almost breaking it. Trent spit out a little bit of blood, ''Theres got to be a way to defeat him.''Trent thought before smirking and getting an idea. Dj came up grabbed Trent by his head and smashed it into the wall. ''Ugh, Sorry man..'Dj frowned,

''No worries Bro''Trent said with his face in the wall.

Trent then elbowed DJ in his gut, DJ bent over (SHUT UP ALL YOU DITRTY MINDS!)

Trent swung his Spirit Katana slamming DJ in his jaw, DJ whiplashed back up staggering away, but quickly regained his composure. and started throwing pieces of the ground quickly at Trent, ''Nows my chance''Trent said hitting all the pieces like baseballs, hitting them all into DJ, Trent made sure to slam them into all of his joints, Elbows, Knees, and just for kicks, his chest. Dj fell to the floor defeated by his own attack.

Trent fell to his knee tired, ''Woo, what a battle…''Trent said,

''Winner…Trent!''Dawn said sweetly and happily.

Trent staggers over to his friends dazed, ''Nice one Trenty boy''Duncan said slapping Trent's back. Trent fell to the floor from exhaustion. Duncan looked wide eyed, ''Oops''Duncan said.

''He needs a good rest''Brick said.

''Next up..Eva Vs Brick''Dawn said.

Eva step to the arena flexing her jacked muscles.

''Ma'am I must inform you all, that I cant hit a girl.''Brick said.

''Oh great, a Gentlemen, I crush gentlemen…''Eva stated.

''Come on Brick, if anyone asks you thought it was a dude''Duncan said laughing.

Sierra went outside and came back in holding a tied u Lindsay, ''If you don't fight her cadet, this girl dies, nice and painfully''Sierra said sadisticly.

''Lindsay!"'Tyler yelled.

''Taylor!..i Mean Tyler!"'Lindsay said so happy to see one another.

''Brick please…you have to save her, please fight her…''Tyler pleaded to Brick.

Brick looked back up at Tyler, remembering he made a promise.

***Flashback***

''_I promise Cadet, that I will help get your girlfriend''Brick said with a salute_

''_Thanks Brick''Tyler said with a smile._

''_No man or woman left behind, I will help you under any circumstance, you are my best friend''Brick said._

_***Flashback ends***_

''I made a promise…and I intend to keep it''Brick said getting into his fighting stance.

''I knew you'd come around..''Eva said smirking.

**Sorry that the chapters are so short, Im trying to have them base around the fights, I will also probably be updating Brick vs Eva today, I hope you all enjoyed this :D R&R**


	16. Round 1 Match 3: Brick Vs Eva

**Match 3 of round 1 Brick vs Eva**

Brick and Eva faced one another, ''Bring it on Soilder''Eva said mockingly. Brick charged at her, but suddenly, Eva disappeared thin out of the air, ''What the…''Brick said.

''Oh No…She can use her spirit energy to lower her body mass and turn invisible..and Brick hasn't even unlocked his..''Dawn said to herself.

Eva reappeared in front of Brick, She quickly punched him dead In his jaw, he staggers back into the wall, Eva came back again with hard fist 5 right hooks 3 left and a deadly uppercut to the gut, hitting Brick at ever turn, Brick got a black eye and a bruised lip already. Eva laughed grabbing Bricks neck, and slamming his head into the wall several times, then lifting him over her should and slamming him into the floor right on his back.

''Ouch…''Duncan said.

''Come on Brock!"'Lindsay cheered.

''Come on dude! you can beat her!''Tyler cheered.

Eva grabbed Brick by his neck and pulled him up and she kept punching him left and right, Brick under bruises under his eyes, but managed to stay on his feet, Brick then swung his on fist hitting Eva dead in the face, drawing blood from her. ''What? how did he do that?''Eva said wiping her lip.

''Shes cut! Get her dude!''Tyler yelled.

Brick left hooked Eva in her jaw, Blood fell from her lip a little bit, but she barely moved. Eva then disappeared, Brick looked around were she went, Eva appeared behind him. And Kicked him into a wall the whole wall shattered leaving a hole in Dawn's wall.

Dawn sighed, Eva walked up to Brick pulled him up by his now ripped shirt, and punched him in the jaw, Bricks face was bruised and a little blood.

''Someones gotta stop this! shes trying to kill him.''Tyler yelled

Eva swung her arm out and judai elbowed Brick in the neck, Brick started coughing.

''Come on Cadet, weres your spirit power? or are you to weak to protect your friends''Eva mocked a dazzed Brick.

''Im not gonna stand around and watch her kill my best friend!''Tyler yelled leaping over the fence and ran at Eva holding his fist out.

Eva turned around smirking,''Best friend huh?''She said disappearing,

''T-Tyler…run…''Brick said fallin to his knees.

''No way! Im not letting her kill you!'' Tyler said looked around. Eva Appeared infront of him, She jammed her fist into Tyler's rib cage, using her spirit energy she rammed it hard going threw him, Tyler gushed blood.

''NOO!''Brick cried.

Tyler fell to the floor, ''Brick….take care of Lindsay''Tyler said slowly before dying.

Brick stared at Tyler wide eyed, tears falling from his face.

Dawn hide her face in her hands crying, Dakota quivered turning around trying not to look, Courtney started quivering.

''Tyler..''Lindsay said crying her eyes out intensely.

***Sad Song Started to play* (Look up Yu Yu Hakusho Sad Song on youtube and Listen while you read this part)**

Brick crawled over to the dead Tyler, Tylers gut bled, he was lifeless. everyone in the arena cried…even Duncan…Brick leaned his head on Tyler's chest crying, holding his shoulder. Lindsay was always balling her eyes out.

''Why…why'd she take my best friend..''Brick thought to himself as he cried.

''Do you think that was efficient for you? or am I gonna have to take keep beating his lifeless corpse till you decide to give me a real fight''Eva mocked.

***Struggle of Sadness started to play* (another Yu Yu Haksho song look while you read)**

Brick rose to his feet, a White aura surrounding his body, with a gust of wind flowing around him, his spirit energy was white. Little sparks of energy formed around his arms the most.

Duncan and Trent watched this in Awe, Dawn got a shocked look, ''His spirit energy is incredible…who know Brick had this kind of strength..''Dawn thought

''You made me break my Cadet code, you captured a poor innocent girl, and you've taken my friend…''Brick said.

''All in a days work''Eva said smirking.

Brick's white spirit energy emulated around him, ''But it ends today…''Brick said calmly.

''We'll see..''Eva said.

The two got into there poses ready for a round 2 of there fight. they had a small stare down.

**(Wait for song to end..then stop!)**

Eva charged at Brick disappearing, then reappearing behind him, she swung her fist at the back of his head, Brick swayed his head to the left catching her arm and swinging her over his head and slamming her onto the floor, his white energy flowed around his arms.

Eva crashed against the ground.

Eva growled getting up disappearing again, Brick didn't move, Eva reappearing infront of him she swung a hard left, Brick swayed to the right dodging it, then his fist glowed white, ramming his fist into her jaw, Eva flew into the wall hard. Brick stayed in his same spot. Eva charged at Brick disappearing again and reappearing in the air swinging her foot down at him. Brick caught her ankle and slammed her face first into the ground with power.

''How is this happening…''Sierra growled to herself.

''Alright Brick! get her!''Duncan yelled smirking wiping his eye off though

Eva got back up quickly, ''Okay your gonna pay for that one''She said angerly swinging 6 different punches at Brick.

Brick dodged every single one swaying left and right.

Eva got mad and swung her fist for his groin, Brick caught her fist, using his spirit energy he blasted her away, she slammed into the wall and went right threw it quickly. Eva was not able to get up.

''Winner!..Br..''Dawn said as suddenly Brick collapsed falling down.

''Looks like we have a tie…''Dawn said sweetly.

'I guess we have to make Duncan Vs B a round 2 match, so round 2 begins! Duncan vs B and Sierra vs Trent''Dawn announced adorabley.

''Match one of round 2 Duncan vs B!''Dawn announced.

Trent helped Brick out of the arena,''Good luck man''Trent said to Duncan.

''Thanks dude''Duncan said on the arena,

B shrugged and got into a fighting pose.

**There you have it! Hope you guys enjoyed Brick vs Eva, what will happen between Duncan and B? and Does Trent stand a chance against Sierra? find out in the next chapter! R&R**


	17. Round 2 Match 1: Duncan vs B

**Hello everyone, before you read this chapter of Ghost files, this is something I should of done a long time ago, The TrentxDawn couple was created by my best friend in real life and on Fanfiction Billytheintern, please check out his page and his storys! there great! btw also check out my newest story, Total drama showdown!**

**Round 2 Match 1 Duncan vs B**

Dawn was healing Brick and Harold stil.

Duncan got in his fighting pose, ''Alright lets do this mime boy''Duncan said

B got angered and got in his fighting pose.

B and Duncan charged at each other, Suddenly B spawned two purple spirit poles made of spirit energy and slapped Duncan in his face with it, Duncan slammed into the wall hard. he wiped his face off, B smirked and spun his poles around and ran at Duncan again swinging his poles, Duncan ducked under, dodging them, then swung a lef hook, B swayed to the left dodging it, then slammed Duncan in his gut with his pole. Duncan bent down spitting a bit of blood out, B used his other pole to slap Duncan in his face slamming him to the floor.

''Duncy!''Dakota cried

Dawn put her hand on Dakota's shoulder. ''Have faith, Duncans not even close to being done yet''

''Cmon Duncan!''Trent cheered.

B dismissed one of his purple poles, he grabbed Duncan but shirt and smacked him in the neck with a spirit pole, Duncan fell back into the wall. Duncan growled, ''Okay, Mimey is going down''Duncan growled, Duncan charged at B, B swung his poles quickly, Duncan swayed dodging both, then punched B in the jaw uppercuting him hard. B was dizzy, Duncan swung another fist bashing B in his face, breaking his nose, B was very dizzy but still not taken off his feet, Duncan jumped up swung his foot up and cracked against B's face. But B still wasnt knocked off his feet.

''Damn it, whats it take to beat this guy…''Duncan thought.

B shook his head formed his poles and bashed Duncan in his jaw without even thinking twice about it, Duncan flew threw the ceiling. Then came break threw, and in mid air B swung one of his poles and bashed into Duncan's rib slamming him down hard.

''Duncy! stop you monster.''Dakota said her eyes turned red for a moment and her hair blinked green.

Dawn and Courtney looked at Dakota frightened, ''Dakota its fine, he will be fine''Dawn said rubbing her back.

Duncan held his side and got up staring at B, B swung a pole, Duncan swayed left and punched B in his face, then swung his knee and hit B's guy. Then jumped up and roundhouse kicked B still not taking B off his feet. Duncans hand glowed blue, Duncan punched B in his face with a spirit punched, B fell to the floor. B staggers back up to his feet, he took to many head shots, Duncan came back left hook, right hook, left hook and one more right hook B's head jolted left and right, he dazzed beyond belief.

Duncan swung his arm up, his hand turned blue he pointed his finger like a gun, ''SPIRIT GUN!''Duncan yelled blasting B in his head but only enough to knock him out, B fell to the floor completely knocked out.

''Winner! Duncan!''Dawn said sweetly.

''Yay Duncy!''Dakota cheered.

Duncan smirked at Dakota and blew her a kiss, still holding his ribs from that last shot by B.

''Nice man!''Trent said.

''It was nothing''Duncan said smirking.

''Well up next…..Sierra Vs Trent!''Dawn said sweetly.

''Turns out you were right Trent, take her down''Duncan said.

''Oh I will man''Trent said but truly he was not sure he was still battered from his fight with Dj.

Sierra got into the beat up battered arena, All she did was smil sadisticly at Trent as her hands turned Light blue and made of Ice.

Trent nervously summoned his spirit katana.

Dawn watched the fight nervously, she knew Trent was out matched, she could only hope he'd survive.

Courtney had Harold laying on her lap as she rubbed his head cause he was still knocked out but Dawn had full healed him.

''Kick that pyscho's ass Trent!''Courtney yelled.

**There you have it folks, B vs Duncan, im sorry these chapters are so short, im just trying to base the chapters around the fights, next chapter will be Sierra vs Trent! remember to check out my new story total drama showdown! and remember to read my authors note at the top!.**


	18. Final Match: Duncan and Trent Vs Sierra

**Match 2 of round 2: Trent vs Sierra, (Also remember to check out My story Total drama showdown :D)**

''Come on Trent…kick her ass..''Duncan thought to himself as Dawn healed his rib.

''After today, I'm freeing Lindsay and your going back to the asylum that you came from''Trent said spawning his Spirit Katana,

''Oh we will see about that Trent''Sierra said simply standing in her place.

Trent charged at her, then swung his katana, Sierra move to the left slowly dodging it then spat on Trent's knees with her frozen spit.

Trent falling down to the floor not being able to walk now, Sierra kicked him in the head leaving a huge bruise on the side of his head, Sierra gripped him by his colar, and turned his right fist to Ice and kept jabbing Trent's face over and over, then uppercut him, Trent was laid out on the floor after taking those rough shots. But Trent's will wouldn't let him lose this, Trent respawned the Katana somehow staying on his feet considering he cannot walk. Sierra ran at him and punched him dead in his face with her Ice fist, Trents jaw cracked, But Trent sprung back And swung his Katana and hit Sierra dead in her skull, Bashing her far back directly threw the temple and into a tree, Trent fell to the floor taking to many shots to the head.

''Oh my goodness! Trent!''Dawn yelled adorabley going to his aid, Sierra came back in threw the wall hole holding her fist up.

''Sierra you win, calm down please''Dawn said sweetly.

''Now its your turn to get bashed Aura whispered''Sierra said

''Hey Bitch, your fights with me now''Duncan said smirking

Sierra turned to him, ''Lets do this, after you there no one else to take out''Sierra said grinning sadisticly.

**Final Match, Duncan Vs Sierra.**

Duncan and Sierra decided to fight outside so they'd have a lot more space.

''This is were your pyschopathicness is stopped''Duncan said

''Oh, once your dead, it will only keep going on…''Sierra said smirking.

''You knocked out all my friends, you think im not gonna rearrange your face?''Duncan asked pissed.

''No cause I'm gonna kill you nice and painfully'Sierra said

''Do you think Duncan will be okay?''Dakota asked nervously

''Sierras stronger then I could of imagined…I should of trained Duncan…''Dawn said.

''Have some faith…don't count him out yet..''Courtney said with a hint of nervousness

Sierra charged at Duncan, Duncan charged back, Sierra spat at his feet, but Duncan leaped out of his shoes and round house kicked her with the heel of his foot. Sierra staggered back not expecting that.

''Watching you fight twice, picked up a couple things''Duncan said smirking.

Sierra rubbed her jaw, now she wasn't able to spit. ''So its hand to hand you want eh?''Sierra said turning her fist to ice again but adding more power, they two charged at each other Sierra swinging fist left and right, Duncan dodging them, and left a right jabbing her. Sierra staggered back from the jabs. Then she swung a hard ice fist ramming into Duncan's ribcage breaking his ribs, Duncan coughed up blood completely caught off guard. Sierra grabbed by his head and threw him face turn into the tree bashing his skull into it. Duncan then turned around dazzed only to be decked in his jaw but a Ice punch from Sierra who continued to Ice punch Duncan till he dropped to the floor, his lip bleeding and his face bruised. Sierra then kicked his already hurt side.

''Man, and I thought you'd be a challenge''Sierra smirked.

'''DUNCAN!''Dakota cried, suddenly her eyes turned red and her teeth became sharp, Dawn then tickled her sides Dakota giggled and snapped out of it.

Dakota shook her head, ''What happened?''Dakota asked

Dawn got nervous, ''Nothing, your alright now''Dawn said rubbing her back.

Duncan rose to his feet. ''Im not done with yet, I got one more round in me''Duncan said with his beat up face.

''So you have some power left? well you wont for long''Sierra said charging at Punch and ice punching him over and over again.

Duncans face kept jolting, blood going everywhere but he stayed on his feet, but just barely.

''Come on Spirit detective, show me what your made of!''Sierra yelled swinging a hard right

Duncan ducked and went behind her and began punching the back of her head swinging lefts and rights at the back of her head. Sierra staggers forward, Duncan ran after her Jumping up holding his foot out and kicking her spine and slamming her into the tree. Duncan then charged at her his fist turned blue, and punched her directly in the spine with a Spirit punch, You heard her spine crack, Duncan then grabbed the back of her neck and swung his knee up and bashed into the back of her head without letting go of her neck. then threw her into the tree, and swung his arm up ''Spirit gun!''Duncan yelled but nothing happened. ''What the?'''Duncan asked confused, Sierra barely able to move at all cause of her broken spine and neck, fell to the floor. ''Im out of energy, but I have to make sure shes done for good''Duncan said punching the air,

''I don't have enough to make a powerful enough spirit gun''Duncan sighed pissed then looked over, ''Dawn is Trent healed?''Duncan asked.

''Not compeletly.''Dawn said.

''I need him!''Duncan said.

Trent staggered up, ''Im coming..''Trent said doozy.

Dawn got nervous, ''Trent your not fully healed!''Dawn said.

''We have to stop her, Trent said staggering over to were Duncan is, Trent couldn't stay on her feet and neither could Duncan.

''Spawn your Katana, and just follow my lead''Duncan said, as Trent summoned the Spirit Katana barely able to hold it in his hands from exhaustion. Duncan when behind Trent and with the last bit of his spirit energy fired a spit gun behind Trent but it didn't hurt Trent it blasted him at Sierra, then Trent stabbed his Spirit Katana threw her skull killing her instantly. After Sierra laid dead, Trent and Duncan both fell passed out.

Dawn and Dakota quickly ran over to see if they were okay.

Dawn kissed Trent's head and Dakota snuggled Duncan.

''There gonna be okay, but I think it would be best if I Train Duncan how to use his spirit energy better''Dawn said.

''Im just glad hes okay''Dakota said cuddling Duncan who was pssed out.

The 5 brave warrior, Duncan , Trent , Brick , Harold and especially Tyler laid on the ground completely knocked out, or in Tyler's case dead…

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the final Fight of the Dawn-Kai tournament! I will be upload the new chapter soon! hope you all enjoyed, check out total drama showdown, and R&R :D**


	19. Remembering the Past

I trained with Trent's weird little girlfriend for a month, I missed Dakota like crazy, but I knew deep down this training was gonna help me a lot in the end, the little girl cant fight but she can sure as hell use spirit energy like its her job.

**Chapter 3: Attack Of The Fallen**

Duncan and Dawn were back in the city, Duncan was beat up beyond belief, but a smile on his face. Awaited Duncan and Dawn were Trent and Dakota, Who had missed them dearly.

''Duncy!"'Dakota chirped

''Dakota!"'Duncan yelled

''Trent!''Dawn yelled adorabley

''Dawn!''Trent yelled back

''Harold!"'Harold said

Dakota ran to Duncan and the two hugged and kissed not letting go of one another, Trent and Dawn also adorably hugged not letting go of one another. it was a adorable moment to say the least.

''We've missed you!''Dakota chirped.

''Well Dawns been putting me threw hell''Duncan said with a quick glare

Dawn smiled adorably, ''Hes come a long way, I can also sense you've also gotten a lot stronger''Dawn said to Trent.

''Yeah, Me Brick and Harold have been training a lot''Trent said with a smile.

''Sorry but what after Dawn put me threw, you 3 probably don't stand a chance against me''Duncan said smugly.

Trent rolled his eyes, ''Good thing were on the same side''Trent said sighing.

'Come on Duncy lets go to daddy's restaurant!''Dakota said grabbing his hand and two ran off.

''Heh, look at those too''Trent said scratching the back off his head.

''They deserve to be happy''Dawn said holding Trent's hand.

''Yeah, Duncan's come along way''Trent said, ''I think I can call him my friend now''Trent said.

Dawn kissed his cheek, and the two also walked off.

Brick was seen sitting on his front porch simply looking at the sky, Next to him was Lindsay who only buried her face into her hands.

Bridgette who was back from her vacation after what happened with Geoff.

''They haven't been the same since what happened huh?''Bridgette asked

''It hit them hard..''Courtney said writing in her PDA

''Well Brick, Trent and I have been training a lot, its gotten his mind off it''Harold said farting out of the blue.

''Ew Harold''Courtney spat.

''GOSH! I cant help my bottley functions!''Harold said.

Brick simply got up and went in his house, Lindsay stood wiping a tear from her face, Bridgette sat next to Lindsay and held her.

''Its not easy losing someone you care about..''Courtney said remembering when Duncan and Gwen kissed.

''Gosh..I Know, I don't know what happened to Leshawna, she just disappeared…''Harold sighed.

''What could I have done to save him…I just let my best friend die..i broke my code…again…''Brick said leaning his head on the wall.

''I don't deserve to call myself a Cadet…''Brick said sighing…

''That's not true Stone…''Lindsay said sweetly.

Brick disregarded she got his name wrong, ''How did you get in here ma'am?''Brick asked.

''You left the door unlocked''Lindsay said tilting her head innocently.

Brick sighed, Lindsay put her hand on his shoulder. The two embraced in a hug only resulting in the two bursting into tears as there memories of Tyler flooded threw there mind…

_***Immortal by evanescences played* (Note listening to this while reading this may make you cry…)**_

''_Just so you know…I can do that too''Tyler said with a smile._

''_Omg…hows my face?''Lindsay asked nervously.._

''_You look great…''Tyler said with a smile_

''_Would you wanna go for a walk?"'Tyler asked._

''_Say no say no say no..''Lindsay said to herself._

''_Sure!''Lindsay chirped._

''_You remember me?''Tyler asked_

_Lindsay nodded adorably_

''_SHE REMEMBERS ME!''Tyler cheered._

_Tyler and Lindsay kissed._

''_Il never forget our time together Tyler''Lindsay said._

Lindsay leaned her head on Brick's shoulder and cried like never before in life soaking Brick's shoulder…but what she didn't know was…Brick was also crying just as hard.

''_don't worry cadet! il help you find her''Brick said with a smile and salute._

''_Thanks Brick''Tyler said with a smile._

''_NO! Im not gonna let her kill my best friend…''Tyler said._

_*the image of Tyler dying*_

The Two cried for a endless moment as it seemed…

**Meanwhile**

Duncan and Dakota were at a restaurant, Duncan was eating like a gross pig. Surprisingly though, Dakota learned to live with it, ''Hungry Duncan?''Dakota asked with a giggle.

''Yeah, Trent's girl didn't really feed me anything edible''Duncan said.

''Well eat up baby, its free''Dakota chirped.

''Ahh, free, my favorite word''Duncan said with a smug smirk.

''Im so happy you beat that creepy girl, she was so weird! and her hair was purple!''Dakota said.

''Yeah and her hair wasn't even the weirdest thing about her''Duncan said.

The two shared a laugh before holding hands under the table and sharing a kiss.

**Meanwhile…Again..**

''Now it is time, now its time I finally blow this world up,''

''With Sierra dead, My plan can finally come into affect''

''With all my fallen victums….i will bring them back as my fallen demon army..''said….ALEJANDRO! DUN DUN DUN!

''Justin, Geoff , Scott , Leshawna and even Duncan…despite he came back..i still have my fire essences on him''Alejandro said smirking. ''Sierra was a diversion, so now my fallen army will rise…''

A zombiefied Justin, Geoff , Scott , Leshawna and Duncan were behind Alejandro, Suddenly they multiplied, Alejandro would laugh manically at this.

''Those fools wont know what hit them….once Duncans dead, I will turn Dakota to her true form, then I wil watch this world burn just as they watched me burn, burn to a crisp and forced to live almost the rest of my life as a robot!"'Alejandro snapped.

**:O will Alejandro succeed? What will happen in the next exciting episode of! Total drama ghostfiles! I hope you all enjoyed this Arc 3 introduction! I will be updating again soon. also check out my story, Total drama showdown!**

**R&R :D**


	20. The War Begins

**Well Folks, its been a long wait, but I'm back, with the newest Update of Total Drama Ghost files, your support has meant a lot, and its what's kept this story going, also remember to check out total drama showdown!. ALSO I FIXED CHAPTER 19!**

**Previously on total drama ghostfiles…**

Duncan and Dakota were walking back to Dakotas, Duncan was sharping his knife, finally back home he can get back to his way, not knowing the evil that was secretly lurking.

''Duncy whats that sharp thing for?''Dakota asked absent minded.

''Just incase we run into Scott or Lightning, My spirit gun will kill them, So I'll just threaten them with this''Duncan said smirking.

Dakota shrugged a bit nervously, ''Alright if you say so''Dakota said then kissing his cheek as they held hands.

As they arrived at Dakotas house, ''Thanks for walking me home Dunkie!''Dakota chirped adorably

''No Problem babe,''Duncan said as the two kissed, and Dakota walked into her house, Duncan watching her ass as she walked in.

''Nice….''Duncan said with a snake like sss to it, then walking off carving a skull.

Dakota got into her room and kicked her shoes off and laid back with a big smile, ''Before I would of never thought I could like a guy like him, but I love him…''Dakota said to herself.

''Oh you love him do you?''Alejandro asked smirking not being seen.

''Who..Who said that…''Dakota asked nervously holding her fluffy pillow.

Alejandro stepped from the shadows, ''You'll lead him to me, lead him to me so I can kill him once..and for all,''Alejandro said.

Dakota held onto her pillow, ''Al-Alejandro..I know what your trying to do, I wont let you kill Dunkie..''Dakota growled.

Alejandro grabbed Dakotas arm roughly and yanked her too him and grabbed her neck, ''You don't have a choice senorita''Alejandro said pissed.

Dakota got scared, not sure what to do he was to strong, ''I will make you watch him die, burn to pieces,''Alejandro said.

A light tear ran down Dakotas face at the thought of Duncan dying, suddenly her eyes turned red without Dawn her to stop it, Her hair began sinking in her head turning green and spikey and her shoulders became sharp, a Tail began growing.

''Crap…''Alejandro said nervously, Dakota backed away growing a bit, then punched Alejandro directly in the face blasting him threw her back door of her room to her balcony and he flew off the balcony landing on the ground hard. Dakota walked out and she began to grow, her skin turning Orange, and her hair spiking up more.

''Dakota will not let you hurt my Duncan!"'Dakota said fully turning into the Dakotaziod, leaping off her balcony grabbing Alejandro and punching him in the head sending him into the ground hard.

Alejandro rubbed his head, and brushed it off. Dakota grabbed him and lifted him up and threw him in the air and she held her fist up and he came back landing on her fist his spine bending, he cursed in Spanish before she threw him back into the ground hard.

Alejandro fixed his spine, breathing heavy dusting the shots off, ''Okay, Red fire will only kill you, Now White…thats what I need,''Alejandro said smirking snapping his fingers, instead of a red, a white flame formed in his hand, he grew it pretty big.

''Dakota will crush you if you hurt Dunkie!"Dakotaziod cursed, Alejandro threw the white flame ball at her like a baseball curving behind her then to the side going inside her ear. Alejandro smirked and released the flame, Dakotaziod dropped to the floor instantly.

Alejandro walked up to the Dakotaziod, ''Awaken my beast, for now you are under my control''Alejandro said with a huge smirk.

Dakotaziod opened her eyes, but her eyes being plain white, the white flame having the ability to take control of those with demon blood.

''Dakota is ready master''Dakotaziod said with no emotion.

Alejandro began to laugh devilishly.

Brick was sitting on his porch again simply watching the night sky with the look of sadness and despair on his face, but Trent walking up and sitting next to him and putting his hand on his back not saying a word, Harold coming and sitting on the other side doing wha Trent did just sitting on the opposite side, And the three just simply watched the stars together.

Lindsay who was on her porch, simply staring at a old picture of her and Tyler, crying wasn't an option anymore, when Tyler died, he took all her tears with him, But with Her was Courtney and Dawn, who were all sharing in a group hug.

Bridgette walked up to Brick's porch, ''Guys, may I talk to Brick?''Bridgette asked politely.

Trent and Harold simply nodded and went for a walk for a bit.

Bridgette took a seat next to Brick, ''How you holding up?''Bridgette asked softly.

Brick put his face in his hands, ''Ma'am, its my duty to inform you I am not in the best condition right now''Brick said quivering.

Bridgette put his arm around him, and said ''**When we lose someone we love, we learned to trust somehow, that a new brighter plce is just beginning now, A place of grace, peace and joy, Beyond all time and sorrow, Where loving Hearts who part today, Will Meet again tomorrow''**

Brick looked at her, showing the slightest bit of a smile, ''that's the handsome smile I wanted to see''Bridgette said also smiling.

''Brick, you saved my life, and that's something I'll never be able to repay you for, you didn't only stop psycho Geoff, but you

became my hero''Bridgette said blushing a bit, Brick turning to her Blushing for a moment.

The two's eyes met for a moment, smiling at one another, then Bridgette put her hand on Brick's, And his face turning pink the two couldn't look away from each other.

**Meanwhile**

Trent and Harold were taking a walk, ''Man I hope Brick is okay..''Trent said.

''Me too, Gosh!, I feel bad for him..''Harold said frowning.

''And who know his spirit energy was almost as strong as Duncan's''Trent said shocked.

''I know!''Harold said also shocked.

''But we should head back and see if hes okay''Trent.

Harold nodded and farted really loud, then smiling big.

Trent looked at Harold nervously. Then a bunch of corpse black and dark green zombie like Justins were approaching Harold and Trent.

''What the heck?''Trent asked seeing them.

''Gosh! what are these things?"'Harold asked worried as they got closer.

All that could be heard was a scream by Courtney.

Courtney Dawn and Lindsay were being chased by Fallen zombie Geoffs and they ran into Trent and Harold, of course they weren't recognizable since It was night out.

''Trent!''Dawn said,

''Dawn!''Trent said hugging her,

Courtney clinged onto Harold in fear hugging onto him, Harold having a big smile on his face.

The Geoffs and Justins surrounded them quickly, ''Okay, I'm just gonna take a guess these guys aren't friendly''Trent said.

''Wow that must have been hard to figure out''Courtney said rolling her eyes.

''I know right?"'Lindsay asked in all seriousness hiding behind Trent with Dawn,

Trent went behind Courtney and stuck his tounge out at her, ''Okay ready Harold''Trent asked.

''Always''Harold said smiling.

''Spirit!''Harold and Trent said in union

''Katana!"'

''Chucks!''The Two said forming there spirit weapons not needing the wooden pecks anymore (OH HA HA PERVERTS!)

Trent and Harold stood protecting the ladies, Trent charged at the Justins and Harold Charged at the Geoffs.

Trent leaped up and swung his Katana chopping off 3 Justin heads and taking them out, Harold spun around, swuning a chuck up and smacking a Geoff in the gut splitting him in half, then swinging his other and taking a Geoff out by knocking his head off.

Trent and Harold stood back to back again, and spun around Trent slashing a bunch of Justins in half, Harold Cracking Geoff heads off with his chuck, but after taking them down they reassembled and came back as if nothing happened.

Harold scratched his chin, ''This, is not good!''Harold said.

''Uh, Yeah''Trent said before a Justin head was blast to pieces by a blue energy beam.

''Just thought id drop in''Duncan said smirking.

''About time''Trent said.

''So we have a bunch of Mutants on our hands?''Duncan asked.

''Hey! how come yours didn't re assemble?''Harold asked.

Duncan shrugged, ''Mabey I'm just that much better''Duncan said smirking.

Courtney scuffed annoyed with Duncans comment.

''Wait! I think instead of chopping the heads off, shoot directly threw them! like Duncan did''Dawn said.

''Alright got it''Trent said.

''Lets Mash some zombies!"'Harold said, then everyone looking at Harold and a cricket was heard.

''What?''Harold asked.

''Just take the zombies''Courtney said facepalming.

**Can Duncan, Trent and Harold take out this mutants? and were did they come from? what will befall the Dakotaziod? find out on the next part of, TOTAL…..DRAMA….GHOSTFILES!, btw check out Total drama showdown :3 il be updating that soon**


	21. The War Continues, Enter Dark Tournament

**Hey Guys! Im Back! And So is Ghost files! I know I've been gone for some time now, but hey! I'm back now!**

**Previously…on Total drama ghost files **

Alejandro was seen walking down the dark streets knowing his army would be just the ticket to getting revenge on this city, but having some thought that his army could fall, but he had his ace in the hole, His four Fallen Demons, Geoff, Leshawna, Scott and Justin. Then he had his Dakotaziod ready and waiting.

''Soon, This world will be nothing but ashes..''Alejandro said.

Meanwhile…

You see a Justin head fell across the sky, ''Ah, that felt good''Duncan said smirking but elbowing a Geoff zombie in the jaw,

Trent slashed a Scott in Half, then stabbed a Geoff in the head, ''Uh Duncan, I realize you enjoy punching these guys, but this is no time to fool around..''Trent said.

''HIYA!''Harold cried spin kicking a geoff head off, and a Scott head off, then Karate chopped a Le Shawna one in half, ''Man guys, that one really looked like Leshawna..''Harold sighed.

Dawn And Courtney stood back, Courtney frowned, she felt the pain Harold went threw,

''Its Okay Courtney…''Dawn said putting her hand on Courtney's shoulder sensing her pain.

''Im fine Dawn..''Courtney said in a soft mix of anger and sadness tone.

Trent, Duncan and Harold stoodin a triangle and at the same time kicked zombie heads off.

''Man, there's so many of them..''Trent said a bit worried.

''don't worry, I can take em''Duncan said smirking.

Duncan leaped back, he held his fist out it glew blue, ''Spirit Blast!''Duncan yelled as a barrage of spirit guns came out wiping out the zombies like nothing.

Trent and Harold got wide eyed and stood back, Dawn stood there smiling happily.

''that's what your girlfriend taught me Trent''Duncan said smirking widely.

''Too bad It wont be enough…''Said Alejandro as he walked up to them with a fire like aura around him.

Harold stood infront of Courtney As Trent did with Dawn they both glared at him.

Duncan folded his arms smirking, ''Well Well, Look whose back, Ready for your ass beating?''Duncan said smugly

Alejandro only chuckled, ''Oh Please, That pale excuse for a spirit teacher could never teach you what you'd need to beat me''Alejandro said glaring.

Dawn frowned a bit, Trent grit his teeth, ''Not cool man, I've just about had it with you''Trent said glaring at Alejandro

''Gosh! Yeah! ever since you came around, My Leshawna has been gone!"' Harold flipped\

Alejandro smirked wider, ''Oh, the time will come were I will take all of you down, But see, if you want to face me, there is a condition''

Duncan scuffed, ''And we should listen to you because?''

''Because if you don't, Your sweet little Princess is going to be my demon slave'' Alejandro said smirking evil

Duncan's expression suddenly got extremely pissed, ''Talk, NOW!"'

Alejandro smirked, '' But of Course, There has been a tournament going on in the demon world the winning team wins a perfect wish, and being one of the teams in the Semi Finals, I invite you to attend, of course, you will have to beat a fellow Semi final team in order to enter to face my team….I will be waiting..And come quick..Im not sure how much more Dakota can take..''Alejandro said smirking.

Harold and Trent looked at each other unsure.

''We'll Do it,''Duncan said instantly.

Alejandro smirked, ''Until then…Dawny there should be able to help you find your way''Alejandro smirked widely disappearing but more zombies began to appear, a bigger army then before off Justin, Geoff, Scotts and Leshawnas

''Crap, We've got to go and save Dakota!"'Duncan yelled

''One persons life isn't worth letting our city die to these zombies!''Courtney snapped

''Shut up Courtney, Im sick of FUCKEN Mouth''Duncan snapped back.

''STOP!''Harold said before the fight got to out of hand, ''Il stay, you two go and save Dakota''Harold said

''No Man! there to many of them''Trent said

''A Mulberry is a tree, Harold is a Man, and il prove it''Harold said heroically as he spawned his Spirit chucks,

Duncan squinted his eyes, ''I have A lot of Respect for you dude'

''Harold no!''Courtney yelled concerned a surprise to everyone.

Dawn, Trent and Duncan looked at Courtney,

''Harold are you Sure?''Dawn asked concerned

''Yeah, Just go..GOSH!''Harold said. ''If I make out alive, I'll come to the tournament to help you guys out''

Courtney walked up to Harold, ''Harold…if I never see you again..i just''She stopped and grabbed his face embracing him in a passionate kiss.

Duncan, Trent and Dawn watched this like…''Da fuckkkkk?''

Harold and Courtney gazed in one another's eyes after that kiss, A zombie came at them but was soon squished to pieces but a white hammer made of spirit energy, everyone looked over.

''Need my help Cadets?''Brick asked with a small smile.

''Brick!"'The Five said in union.

''Good, Now that Bricks here, you guys go, go stop Alejandro..''Harold demanded.

''No Man we can't leave you alone..I don't feel right about this''Trent argued.

''don't worry Todd! he wont be alone!''Said Lindsay,

''I brought a hand''Brick said smiling/

''And what is Blondie suppose to do?"'Duncan asked wondering.

Lindsay smiled, she pulled out a basket ball and wrapped Tyler's head band on it, throwing it in the air, she bent down and it clenched onto her skirt, she whipped out a chainsaw. ''Okay! lets do this!"'Lindsay chirped running threw the group of zombies slashing them all in half taking out a group of them.

''Koenma just informed me of whats going on, Private Lindsay can stay with Private Mcgrady, While we go''Brick said.

Everyone nodded feeling better now that Lindsay was with Harold, ''Okay Dawny, how do we get there?''Duncan asked.

Harold and Lindsay stood back to back, as the two took down some of the zombies,

Duncan,Trent,Courtney,Dawn and Brick were running to a save location, ''Follow me! there is a way threw the forrest!''Dawn yelled

The group ran and approached a boat, a boy was standing infront of it wearing a fedora and a black jacket leaned against a boat, ''He said you would be coming.

''He?''Brick asked

''Yes, Him,''The Mysterious Man said he smirked, ''If you can get past me, I'll more then happy take you to the tournament''

Duncan growled, ''Not in the mood or have the time for these games douchebag''

''Ohh…Language..''The Mysterious one said, as he summoned a bunch of Ogres like demons,

''Great another ugly army''Courtney scuffed.

Trent held his arm out as it turned green he summoned his spirit katana, ''Lets just get these guys out of the way''Trent said

Brick nodded both his arms turning white he connected them together summoning his Spirit Hammer.

Suddenly all 4 of the Ogres were slashed to complete pieces from a flash of Sliver and Red, Stood before everyone was…

''Seemed like you guys needed my help''Noah Said rolling his eyes but smiling.

''Noah!? Where the BOOP have you been?''Trent asked

Duncan rolled his eyes, ''We had it under control,''

''Keep telling yourself that, So what brings you guys to this neck of the woods?''Noah asked.

''We have to enter the dark tournament, so stay out of our way''Duncan scuffed

''Oh is that so? so I'm guessing this is your required team of five?"'Noah asked smirking.

'Team of five?''Duncan,Trent and Brick all asked in Union a little confused.

Noah snickered a bit, ''You need a team of five in order to participate,''Noah informed

''Damn it..Even if Harold came we wouldn't be enough''Trent aid kicking a rock

''Perhaps I can be a fill in,''Koenma said arriving with Botan In his Teenaged form.

''Well Well, Looks like baby bishop grew up''Duncan said snickering.

''SHUT UP DUNCAN!''Koenma yelled blushing embarrassed

Botan faced palmed then waved to Dawn and Courtney.

''Well Koenma can be out fill in, but were still one short…''Trent said,

Brick nodded, ''We need another Cadet to join up with us''Brick said.

Everyone Except Duncan looked over at Noah grinning,

''Thought you'd never ask''Noah said with a smirk,

Duncan looked over at the Mysterious man as he tried to run away, Duncan grabbed his neck and threw his hat off revealing to be Billy the Intern. ''Billy?"'Everyone said in union.

''Yeah…its me, you won fair and square so I'll take you to the tournament''Billy sighed.

**Well our Heroes are off to The Dark tournament to have a final showdown with Alejandro! R&R hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned!**


	22. Team Duncan Vs Team Owen

**What's up guys I'm here for another exciting episode of Total Drama Ghost files I will be updating Two New chapters Since I've kept you such loyal and awesome fans waiting so long! Enjoy!**

Our Heroes arrived to the grounds of the dark tournament where they saw Team Alejandro win there Semi Final Match,

''I wonder where the loser team we are going to be facing is,?''Duncan asked obnoxiously

Botan scuffed, ''You will never change''

''I know right?''Courtney agreed.

''Bitches''Duncan said under his breath

Trent and Brick looked around, ''Woah, this place is crazy..''Trent said looking around

''Its my duty to agree with you Trent''Brick said looking around also

Dawn & Noah was with Koenma walking, ''But what happens if you have to fight?''Dawn asked Koenma,

''Well Lets hope Harold is here in time, if not, I will Use my Jet pack!'Koenma said.

Dawn clapped her hands sweetly, Noah rolled his eyes, ''Great…Just what we needed..''

Team Alejandro was Posing for the crowd, Along side him was, Heather, Lightning, Ezekial and Dakota,

Duncan looked over and Saw Dakota, ''What the..''Duncan said wide eyed.

Trent, Brick and Noah all Screamed at the same time, ''How the heck did Lightning get here!''Brick said wide eyed having that been what he screamed for.

Everyone looked at Brick at the same time.

''Still Want to date her Duncan?''Courtney asked her grinning

''Fuck off Courtney,''Duncan said scuffing,

''Come on Guys, Lets just chill out, We really need to prepare cause the team we go up against is not going to be easy, If they were, They wouldn't be in the semi finals,''Trent explained to everyone

Duncan rolled his eyes scuffing, ''Whatever..''

''Just let me and Duncan handle everyone, It will be much easier that way''Noah said smirking,

Duncan couldn't help but smirk also, Koenma smiling, ''I second that plan!''Koenma said

Brick narrowed his eyebrows, ''Are you assuming that Private Trent and myself are of no use to this Mission?''Brick asked Noah a bit angered.

''No! That's not what I said at all…''Noah said in obvious sarcasm and rolling his eyes.

Trent patted Brick's back, ''don't worry Brick, Noah is a jerk''Trent said

Noah rolled his eyes.

''Men…''Courtney muttered, Botan nodding at her in agreement.

''Okay Guys, I just talked to the tournament host, and your fight is up next,''Dawn said,

Duncan smirked and punched the air, ''I'm Gonna save you baby''Duncan said

Alejandro and his team went to the back, Alejandro shot Duncan a big smirk.

Duncan in return, Shot Alejandro the Middle Finger,

Stood before Team Duncan was Team Owen, Which was Owen, Geoff, LeShawna, Scott and Justin,

Dawn winced, ''Alejandro..you monster…''She said in her head,

Koenma frowned, ''Alejandro used his voodoo fire spirit energy..''Koenma said frowning,

''What do you mean?''Trent asked

''He has a special move were, someone who is'nt connected to the spirit world, but placing a piece of his ember spirit energy into there brain, not only does it kill them, it brings them back as a demon fully and utterly, under his control, ''Koenma explained

Courtney started Crying as she saw a Burnt to a crispy Justin, He didn't look at like who he used to be, he was a walking Freddy Krueger with a ripped green shirt and ripped jeans.

Owen who stood before everyone with long green hair a pale face and cherry red lips, ''Hehehe,You guys ready? Who wants to go first?''Owen asked his team, Geoff who nodded walking up, ''I Will broskito''Geoff said throwing his pink jacket off, and his hat, he growled and began flexing, his Muscles growing large, he became as muscular as Dave Batista,

''He's all yours big guy''Noah said patting Brick's back

Brick nodded and saluted, ''Sir Yes Sir!"'Brick said stepping onto the arena,

''Looks like Round 1 of Team Duncan Vs Team Owen, Will Be Brick! Vs Geoff!'' The Announcer Yelled

**Arc 4: The Dark Tournament**

Brick got into a fighting stance as his hands glowed white spirit energy, Geoff grinned his hands glowed also white, two daggers formed in his hands, He charged at Brick and Before Brick could even think Geoff slammed him into a wall and cut his shirt off, with his spirit daggers,

Duncan's, Trent's and Noah's eyes widened, ''I..Could Barely follow him on that…''Noah said nervously

Koenma backed up nervously, ''uh…better get the jetpack ready..''He said

Dawn, Botan and Courtney were watching this in disbelief,

Brick came out of the wall and dusted his chest off, Geoff charged back at him and knee'd his stomach, then grabbing his neck and throwing him into the ground hard. Brick rolled on the floor and skidded across it,

''That all you got Army boy?''Geoff said with a demonic after tone to his voice, he held his daggers up and made them grow, he slammed them into the ground on the sides of Brick's head so he couldn't move his head, Geoff Stepped on his chest and started Punching him in his jaw constantly, with a endless attack of Strikes.

Geoff started laughing, ''Wow..What a Dissapointment..''Geoff Said stepping on Brick's chest harder and punching his face again breaking his nose,

Brick was bleeding out his nose and his jaw was bruised, he didn't stand a chance…but he couldn't give up…he couldn't..''Lindsay…I have to do this for you..''Brick thought to himself,

Geoff stomped his foot harder into Brick's chest, Brick's arms turned white, he grabbed Geoff's leg, realizing What he promised Lindsay, he threw Geoff off of him, Geoff stumbled to the floor caught off guard.

''Get him Brick!''Trent, Courtney, Botan, Koenma and Dawn yelled

''Yay…Go…Woo…''Noah said clapping his hands rolling his eyes boredly,

Brick held his hands together, and formed the Spirit Hammer, he looked over into the crowd and Saw Lindsay there with her sheepish smile and waved to him, Brick then got motivated and swung his hammer and bashed Geoff in his left Hip Geoff Slamming into the wall. Geoff came out of the wall Very Dizzy being caught off guard, Brick leaped into the air and swung his hammer down and bashed Geoff in his skull, clearly knocking him out.

Brick wiped the blood off his nose and lip, then ran off to the crowd and saw Lindsay and Saluted, ''Ma'am!''Brick said

''Bricky! Good job!''She chirped

''How did you get here Ma'am?''Brick asked

Lindsay tapped her chin ''Hm…I don't remember!''She said tilting her head to the side smiling

Brick got a sweat drop, ''Are Private Mcgrady and Bridgette here?''Brick asked

'Yep there over there with Denny, Courtney, Barbara and Kenny,''Lindsay said smiling

Brick anime dropped them stood back up, Bridgette walked up to them, She hugged Brick and kissed his lips lovingly,

''Good job!''She said feeling a hint of guilt of who his opponent was,

Brick blushed kissing her back but also felt some regret, but not because he faced Geoff, ''Thank you Ma'am'' He said saluting her

Justin stepped up into the ring, Team Owen not looking worried at there loss, ''I'll Take this one guys''Trent said holding his arm out green energy forming, him summoning the spirit Katana!

Justin had a cold look on his face, he raised his right arm having a metal glove on, it formed five energy claws they were the color Cyan, They grew to be about the same length as a grown 6 ft 4 man's finger, doubling the size of his right hand in a way,

Justin then busted out into a insane Laugh, ''You Won't win, I can Guarantee that''Justin said smirking widely,

Trent got a bit nervous, but then smiled, ''We'll see..''Trent said,

Soon Justin Raised his arms and a circle of White flames formed around them, Trent looked around but then Justin charged at Trent and slashed his chest a good 7 times with his Cyan Spirit Claws, then kicking Trent to the floor, Trent's chest was bruised up badly from the shots, his shirt ripped off.

Camera went to Dawn who was blushing.

Justin grabbed Trent's neck with his good hand and lifted him up then flung him to the side, Trent kept his composure, Justin came out and swung his claw at Trent, Trent re summoned his Katana and clashed against his Claws and they had a all out slash battle, but it seemed Trent was in control.

Justin smirked, ''Not bad..''Justin said, Trent smirked, ''You're Not bad yourself''Trent said

Justin smirked, 'Too Bad I have to kill you,''Justin said Kneeing Trent in his gut, then spinning around and elbowing the back of his head, followed by swift claw shots to his chest, then kick to the chest, Trent fell back almost touching the fire, his chest was bleeding badly.

''Justin…You don't have to do this…you still have time to change..''Trent said trying to Reason

Justin scuffed, 'I've lost everything…All I know how to do now..Is Kill''

Trent coughed up a piece of blood then slowly rose to his feet, Justin Came up, he slashed Trent once, Trent staggers and swung his Katana, Justin dodging it, Trent swung again, Justin dodging and slashing his chest again Trent's chest bleeding he staggered back almost hitting the fire, Justin charged at Trent, Trent dodged and Tripped Justin into the fire, Justin burned the white fire engulfed him and soon…he was dead.

Trent breathed heavily, as the white fire was gone, Justin laid waste completely out cold and turning to Ashes, Scott walked up to the Arena, he held his pointer and middle fingers up together and charged at Trent before he could leave the arena, Trent turned around holding his chest, Scott's fingers were sparking yellow, He started jabbing Trent's elbow joints, shoulder and back of neck.

Trent fell to his knee he tried to summon his spirit Katana but couldn't, ''Hey..I can't summon my katana''Trent said,

Scott smirked, His fingers sparking yellow, ''that's my little trick, Trenty boy''Scott said grinning then Kicking Trent in his chest, Trent growled, then Noah stepped in, ''Trent can't finish this, so allow me''Noah said smirking

''Oh? The IQ vs the devious one? Bring it''Scott said grinning, Brick and Duncan helped Trent out of the Arena,

Leshawna Stood there standing with Owen, realizing they were losing, Harold looked over.

''Wait a minute…''Harold said, ''Is that..Leshawna…?''Harold asked wide eyed.

Courtney and Botan looked over at Harold and frowned a bit, ''Harold..''Botan said frowning

''Gosh..everyone on that team was killed By Alejandro, and then brought back as a Demon right?''Harold asked

Botan nodded sadly, Courtney began frowning, she knew what Harold was going threw.

Harold began looking at the ground he now swore revenge on Alejandro…

Scott and Noah got into there fighting stances, Noah tapped his chin and smiled, ''You know you're red neck when your truck is your house''Noah said laughing.

Scott growled his fingers sparked, ''ASSHOLE! SHUT UP''Scott yelled charging at Noah, swinging his arm up, Noah swayed to the left, ''You Know you're red neck when your lawn mower is your car''Noah said laughing again,

Scott growled, ''STOP IT!''Scott swung his fingers and jabbed Noah's shoulders, then his hips, then his elbows then the back of his neck, Scott stood firmly and smirked, ''Lets see you beat me now without your spirit enegry''Scott said grinning

Noah slapped his own cheeks, ''OH NO! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!''Noah said in fake sarcastic fear, he pressed his fist on Scott's forehead, Scott's eyes widened, Noah clicked his gray wrist blade, and the gray blade stabbed threw his head blood splattered everywhere, Scott fell to the floor in a instant.

Noah cleaned his Gray blade off and walked back to his team's corner, Duncan smirked, Owen growled then walked up to the ring, Duncan seeing this.

''Bringing out there best guy? must be scared''He said grinning then walking up him self ready to face Owen,

Alejandro from the back, he snapped but only Owen could hear, ''Revenge..''He said

Owen then started foaming from his mouth, Duncan raised an eyebrow, ''Da fuq?''Duncan said

Harold would only stare at the Leshawna Demon, who was the only one who looked Normal.

Owen stood across from Duncan like what seemed like a demented animal, Owen charged at Duncan and attempted to Clothesline him but Duncan swayed to the left barely dodging it, ''How does he move so fast…''Duncan thought before Owen somehow reappearing behind him and grabbing his neck and planting his head into the ground, then lifting him out and lifting him over his head spinning in a circle and throwing Duncan threw a wall under the crowd arena.

Courtney having a huge look of concern, ''Come on Duncan..''She thought to herself.

Botan, Dawn, Brigette and Lindsay watched on, ''GO BRICK! YOU CAN DO IT!''Lindsay cheered,

''Yeah! Go Brick!''Harold, Brick threw his arms in the air, ''Yeah!''Brick cheered along

Trent and Noah looked at everyone and facepalmed.

Duncan came out of the rubble and dusted himself off, ''Phew..Almost got me there''Duncan said in a carefree tone much to Owen and Alejandro's dismay.

Owen Came charging at Duncan and grabbed his neck swiftly and swung Duncan's head down Owen swinging his knee up clashing with Duncan's nose breaking it blood spewing out, Owen then punching Duncan in the jaw, Duncan's nose bled he staggered back holding his jaw falling on his ass.

Owen would only smirk, holding his arms out forming yellow spirit energy sticks in each hand, the sticks growing thicker with each second.

''Duncan look out!''Trent yelled out.

''I got this!''Duncan yelled kneeing Owen in his stomach, Owen flinched and smiled at Duncan who came back with swift right and left hooks at Owen's jaw who took all he shots grinning, But a frustrated Duncan's right hand turning blue hitting a swift spirit uppercut on Owen sending him back a bit, Owen growled holding his jaw Duncan's hands were glowing blue.

''Time for shit to get real fat boy''Duncan yelled swinging powerful left and right hooks on Owen's jaw full of spirit energy, Owen managing to keep his Spirit sticks going, but Duncan was hitting Owen as hard as he could, teeth began falling out Duncan finishing up with a hook to the gut and then a huge uppercut breaking Owen's jaw who fell back but as he did slammed his two thick spirit walls at Duncan squishing him inbetween crushing him.

Duncan yelled in pain falling to the ground with Owen, the two laid in the middle of the arena, Neither looking in any shape to be getting up.

Alejandro smirking as he saw this, ''Owen fulfilled his purpose''Alejandro thought to himself.

The Announcer counting, ''1! 2! 3!'' ''C'mon Duncan!"'Courtney thought to herself.

''4! 5! 6!'' ''Get up! get up! we need all 5 wins!''Noah shouted, Owen laid down with a bloody jaw and missing teeth.

Duncan managing to stagger to his knees he was extremely dizzy, ''7! 8!''

''C'MON DUNCAN!'Koenma shouted. ''You can do it man!''Trent added

Duncan rose to his feet extremely dizzy, ''9! 10!'' the announcer finished up.

''DUNCAN WINS!''He shouted, Duncan then fell to the floor and fell asleep, Trent and Brick coming up and lifting him up out of the arena to the side lines.

Harold leaped down and walked up to the arena, ''Guess its my turn!''Harold said happily.

Leshawna walked up with a depressed sad look, ''You look familiar..''Harold said,

''Harold..''Leshawna began saying before putting her hands on his cheeks, ''Harold baby its me..Leshawna…''Leshawna said, Alejandro did this to me..he burnt me''She said

Harold froze for a good 2 minutes before answering, ''….Leshawna..''Harold said tears falling from his eyes, ''I've looked everywhere for you..''

''I know sugar baby…you need to stop Alejandro..he has a curse..''Leshawna began saying before she eventually passed out.

Alejandro watching this from a viewable distant, ''What a blabbermouth…well I planned to kill her anyway''Alejandro said grinning

Harold had a depressed look on his face with a mix of shock, he felt like his heart dropped, like he lost all reason to live.

**Tune in for the next episode of…TOTAL! DRAMA! GHOSTFILES!**


	23. The Loved,Lost,Lonely and Confused

**Hey guys! were back with the next chapter of TOTAL! DRAMA! Ghost files! R&R! **

Harold frowned he didn't want to fight Le shawna, the love of his life, Le Shawna who was just depressed look,

''I can't do it!"'Harold yelled dramatically falling to his knees

''I love you Le Shawna..even though you're a possessed..''Harold began saying

''Uh Harold?"'Le Shawna said

''A Evil…Cruel…Blood thirsty''Harold kept saying

''Harrrrooold?''She counted

''Violent Demon…I still love you and can't bare to hurt you..''Harold said to her

Le Shawna cupped his face in her hands, ''Harold..I'm not possessed..Alejandro forced me into this..i could'nt let him hurt you sugar baby..Yes Alejandro resurrected me as a demon..But that will never change the fact that I love you..''She proclaimed

Dawn, Botan, Lindsay, Bridgette and Courtney all performed a group, ''Awwwww''

Harold gazed in Le shawna's eyes as they slowly leaned into one another for a kiss then….BAM! Le shawna's head splattered to a million pieces with a ember to follow it, her body dropped to the floor, Alejandro would stand behind her with the biggest smirk.

''Oops…''Alejandro mumbled smugly

Everyone in the arena covered there faces in fear, Harold didn't move away his stared blankly at Alejandro, with an expression like he lost every reason to breath.

Harold rose to his feet spawning his spirit chucks his expression remained blank, Alejandro standing there with his arms folded, everyone in the arena would only stare, stare curious to what Harold was gonna do…

Everyone was in complete shock..There friend, there former teammate Le Shawna..dead right before there eyes.

Alejandro laughed, ''Whats wrong everyone? I was only..taking out the trash''Alejandro said trying to get under Harold's skin.

Harold would stare at his spirit chucks for a moment then screen cuts to black a white cut goes across the screen, Harold shrieked with anger and leaped off the ground with tremendous speed swinging his spirit chuck a Alejandro with Anger, Alejandro dodged to the side but then Harold swung the other with power and bashed Alejandro in his jaw sending him back with power Alejandro skid across the ground blood falling from lip.

Trent and Brick ran up to Harold, ''Lets save it for tomorrow..''Trent said to him.

**That Night…**

Trent was down by the dock, what no one knew was…the area where the dark tournament was being held is at camp wawanakwa…

Trent was looking down at the water, he sighed deeply to himself then looked up at the stars, ''Why is all of this going on..''Trent wondered to himself, remembering all his memories from Total Drama,

Trent smiled happily to himself, ''I have to help protect this world…Protect it at all cost..''Trent said, ''I made that promise to you in our other life time..''Trent said to himself throwing a pebble into the water.

Trent felt a gently hand on his shoulder, it was Dawn, she sat next to him wrapping her arms around his upper arm snuggling close to him, ''You feeling okay?''She asked in a soft tone.

Trent nodded, ''Yeah, I'm just thinking about tomorrow, It could all end tomorrow..But there's a light at the end of every tunnel, So I'm confident we will be okay''Trent said with a smile.

Dawn smiled at him and his happy aura, ''I really do envy you Trent..Being so cool and calm..while all of this is going on..''Dawn said to him putting her hand on his cheek.

Trent blushed slightly, ''Hey..I can't take all the credit..I'm with a adorable amazing girl like you, And I have all my friends, That's all a guy can ask for''Trent said and smiled.

Dawn returned the smile and kissed his lips gently smudging some purple lipstick on him.

**Also going on that night…**

Harold sat under a tree sulking and looking threw his yu-gi-oh cards, he wiped the tears from his eyes and sighed to himself, he felt so broken, it was the most depressing feeling he has ever felt, not to mention anger, and despair.

Laying back closing his eyes he sighed in his normal *GOSH!* tone, ''I'll avenge you Le Shawna…I promise it''Harold swore then farted triumphantly.

Harold spawned his chucks and spun around chopping the tree powerfully it fell with ease.

On the other side was Courtney who was laying down, ''Harold..''She said to herself crossing her arms over her face and sighing.

''That slimy snake with pay..''Courtney thought to herself, ''I love Harold to death..and I want him to be happy..even if it means not being with me..''She thought to herself again.

''All of these insane things have been happening..I'm not sure if I can take much more..''Courtney thought to herself

''Harold..If you die tomorrow..I'll need to tell you the truth''Courtney thought

**Meanwhile….AGAIN!**

Brick was sitting with Noah taking a nice walk, ''You know, You did good out there''Noah told Brick in a surprised tone.

Brick saluted, ''Thank you cadet,''Brick said with a smile. ''Same to you''

Noah rolled his eyes at the salute and nodded, ''Was there any doubt?''Noah said grinning

Bridgette and Lindsay walked up to them, ''Hey guys''Bridgette said with a smile

''Ma'am''Brick said with a salute.

''Hey Brock Hey Noah!''Lindsay said with a smile and tried to mimic her salute and hit her head.

Brick sighed, Noah rolled his eyes but laughed, ''What's up?''Noah asked shrugging with bored eyes.

Bridgette hugged onto Brick gently and kissed his cheek, Brick blushed and huggled her close to him gulping a bit.

''Well jeez..We are not right now''Noah said rolling his eyes and looked at Lindsay who had a jealous look but shrugged it off and looked at Noah.

''Hey..Do you…Have an Arc..?''Lindsay asked with a smile.

Noah looked at Lindsay with bored eyes.

…..

….

..

….

..

…

…

…

''Shut the Fuck up''Noah said and walked away.

Lindsay scratched her head extremely confused.

Brick sat down with Bridgette they laid back in the grass and stared at the sky, she cuddled onto him, ''Promise you'll win for me tomorrow okay?''Bridgette asked.

Brick nodded with a half smile and cuddled her close, ''I'll try my best cadet…''Brick said unsure.

Bridgette nodded, ''that's all I asked..''She said and tickled his stomach, Brick made a yelp and busted out laughing.

She smiled and kept on attacking all she wanted was to see him happy before his life threatening battle tomorrow.

**Meanwhile…Yeah again and this is'nt even In the last one xD**

Lindsay was following Noah, ''So like..Is it big?''Lindsay asked.

Noah sighed trying to ignore her and continued to walk.

''Do you really put 2 animal on it?''Lindsay asked

Noah gritted his teeth and continued to walk

''Aren't you a little scrawny to have an arc?''Lindsay asked and kept walking with him.

''SHUT UP! I DON'T HAVE AN ARC!''Noah said annoyed and kept walking.

Lindsay frowned, ''You didn't have to be mean..''She said and frowned then walked off

Noah facepalmed, ''Great….Now I'm the bad guy''Noah said and rolled his eyes.

**Final Meanwhile.**

Duncan was sitting on the steps infront of his cabin and was carving Dakota's face into the railing, ''Man…''Duncan sighed.

He stood up and narrowed his eyebrows, ''Why do I have the odd feeling everyone is pairing up and acting like we are gonna die tomorrow…''Duncan thought

He punched the air and went walking, ''All this…All this because I saved some dork from a burning house..''Duncan said.

''Now the only person I have ever loved is under that douche bag's control…Dakota baby..I promise I'm getting you back''Duncan thought with a determined look.

''I promise…''Duncan said looking at the sky.

**I Hope you guys enjoy this chapter..I understand it was kind of Rushed..but I wanted to get this filler out of the way and really reflect on some of the love couples in this story RR!**


	24. This is How we will end it

***Warning, This Chapter is longer then any I've posted yet. ENJOY!**

**You all are the greatest fans a guy could ask for, You've been through this whole Journey with Duncan, And that's something I'll never forget, the support you've given me. My Username is different now and I am back from a long hiatus, However I am working on a new project with the ending of this story coming along. Check out my new story Total drama city! its 5 chapters deep!**

It was the next morning….

Duncan woke up and fell forward doing his usual morning pushups, Ready to face whatever trial and tribulations he may have to meet today. He threw his shirt on, slipped his knife into his pocket, squirted (ahehehehe SHUT UP PERVERTS!) some hair gel into his hands and ran it through his hair.

''Lacookaracha, Here I come…''Duncan said determined.

Slowly walking out the Team Duncan demon hotel, and wrapped his blue belt around his Gi shorts, Then began running to the stadium not wasting anytime, He'd never felt so gunned and determined before in his life..Stood in the Stadium were.

Heather, The Dominatrix with claws of steel.

Ezekiel, The Freak.

Lightning, The Strong wielder of the electricity

Dakota, The monster with a heart of gold..

And…

Alejandro, The Pyromatic leader..and Most feared Demon in the Demon realm.

Duncan stood alone his arms folded and smirked, then looked over at Dakota, He stopped himself from showing any type of sadness, But plenty of frustration.

Alejandro smirked and spun around being lifted into the air by a tornado of pure fire, His voice became darker and deeper. ''This, This is where this all began Duncan, Where it all began for you..AND THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS! I Will kill you…AND EVERYONE IN THIS ARENA!'' Alejandro swore.

''NOW MY TEAM! LETS DESTROY THEM…''He yelled forming fire balls in his hands spinning around flinging them everywhere hitting people in the crowds, Duncan dodging to the left and right, Ezekiel charging at him, Duncan swung a harsh punch sending him back. But from the side Heather came at him with her claws.

Noah's blade caught her claws before it Hit Duncan's chest, '"Sorry we are late..''Noah said smirking and pushed Heather back.

''Yeah, Just shut up and fight dork''Duncan smirking nudging Noah and running at Alejandro but Dakota stepped in front of him, Alejandro sending Demon fire at everyone in the crowd, Slowly burning rows of people.

Dakota growled, ''Dakota kill meany punk…''She yelled and slammed her fist down at him, Brick leaped into the way and caught her first with all his might being drug into the ground from he strength, ''PRIVATE NELSON! GO!''Brick yelled grunting

Duncan nodded and started running at Alejandro, Ezekiel leaped at him from the side but Duncan held his arm up and Zeke jumped into it and fell down.

Duncan was then blasted with a powerful blast of electricity and skidding across the ground grunting, ''Argh…''Duncan growled dusting himself off.

''The Lightning, Is gonna end you fool, Just like he knew he would!''Lightning said clenching his hands big volts of electricity forming in them and held them above his head. Trent leaped behind Lightning, ''SPIRIT KATANA!''Trent yelled and slashed Lightning to the side taking him down.

Duncan nodded, ''Thanks'' He said then got up, his hands shinning blue with an aura surrounding them.

Dakota was digging her fist into Brick more, she roared as Brick sunk more and more unable to hold it for much longer. ''Guh!''He yelled.

Harold leaped in the air forming his spirit chucks and slashed Dakota in her eyes blinding her and making her stagger back, With a blind fury she slammed Harold into the ground with her palm.

Harold winced in pain, Brick looked over feeling slightly tired just from that, Her strength was over whelming.

Noah and Heather were meeting blow for blow in their sword fight. ''Not bad for a evil conniving bitch''Noah said smirking, his two blades in between her fingers.

Heather smirked and kicked Noah in his chest with her heel sending him back from the impact. ''I'm not sorry I can't say the same about you…''She grinned walking over to him and slashed him across the chest 3 times with each hand cutting his chest open,

Noah shook in pain covering his womb, coughing up some blood struggling to move from the blood lose. Heather grabbed him by his collar and Back handed him back to the ground and kicked him aside.

''Agrh…''Noah said quietly rubbing his chest, She walked over to him with a smirk. ''I'm gonna enjoy finally shutting up that mouth of yours''

Noah flung his arm out forming his blade and cut her straight through her ankles literally cutting her feet off while she was standing. Heather growled unsettlingly in pain falling to the floor, almost crying in the pain she was in.

Noah got up, holding his fist on her forehead, He held his chest while he did so.

''Good Night...''Noah said with some bored anger and clicked his blade through her skull then fell to the floor passed out next to her.

Lightning was throwing constant volts of electricity at Trent, Trent hitting them away like Base balls at Lightning, ''YOU SHA FOOL!''Lightning yelled then ran at Trent with unbelievable speed and Punched Trent right in his jaw with Power sending him to the floor with velocity.

Trent's lip was busted open from that shot, he held his arm over his jaw. Lightning running back at him, grabbing him by his arm and scooped him up. Then clenched his fist forming a volt of Electricity into it and began pounding on Trent's ribcage rapidly, punch after punch landed on his ribs, Trent wincing in pain. Lighting then spun around and flung Trent into the stadium wall.

Some tears fell from Dawn's eyes being forced to watch this, ''Trent..''She said sadly.

Bridgette and Lindsay biting their lips watching this all out brawl going down.

Duncan saw Alejandro his hands were glowing the color blue. ''This is where your little journey comes to an end lacookaracha''Duncan said smirking

Alejandro turned around still engulfed in fire, then descended to the ground. ''Foolish Duncan, Its already over.''Alejandro explained, ''Your little girlfriend has served her purpose to me''

Duncan furrowed his one eyebrow and cracked his knuckles, ''Well its time you serve you purpose of getting your face beaten in by me..''He said gritting his teeth.

Ezekiel then leaped at Duncan for a third time tackling him to the floor.

Harold was running across a wall Dakota skimming her hand after him to slap him, But then she brought her other hand out and clapped her hands with him in the middle crushing him a throwing him aside.

''Ow..my everything…''Harold said in pain being crushed by her big hands.

Brick frowned a little bit and held his hand up forming his spirit hammer, and Leaped at Dakota swinging it at her ankle slamming it with power.

Dakota growled and stumbled to her knee, ''OW! You hurt Dakota ankle! Dakot squish army boy!''Dakota yelled and brought her fist at him, Brick side stepping it then jumping on her hand and running up her arm then got to her face and swung his hammer bashing her in the nose, making her fall down on her back.

Brick wiped his forehead off sighing in relief, Dakota then opened her eyes and Head but him and pushed him off holding her nose a little dizzy.

Lightning laughed, ''You going to fight back you SHA fool?''Lightning said throwing his hands back clenching them together, as the minutes went on the ball of Lightning began to grow and grow.

The Announcer watching this kind of enjoying this crazyness because of the money its making, The announcer looked similar to the demon counterpart of Chris Mcclean. ''Oh no! It seems like Lightning is going to fry cook Trent!"He yelled.

Brick looked over at this, then thought to himself freezing for a moment, He looked back at Lightning, He won't lose another best friend…Not again..Not when there is something he can do about it.

''SHA BAM!''Lightning yelled releasing the giant ball of Lighting at Trent who was beaten inside the wall.

''TRENT!''Dawn yelled clenching her little fist gently holding her arm out despite how far she was from him.

Brick leaped into the way getting hit by the giant ball of electrical energy it engulfing his human structure a shock off over a billion volts, Brick dropped to the floor from the attack not moving a single muscle.

Trent emerged from the rubble, bruised and spit out some blood. He then kneeled down to Brick and put his arm under his neck, his eyes got glassy.

Duncan through Ezekiel off and his right and left hooked his jaw with Spirit punches, following up with a uppercut taking him down then looked over at Brick down. Duncan furrowed his eyebrow. His eyes turned foggy.

Dawn, Courtney, Lindsay and Bridgette all couldn't hold it in, they all busted into tears.

Lindsay covered her entire face tearing flowing from her eyes.

Harold sat up and held his chest, Dakota was dizzy for the moment trying to gain her composure, then noticed Brick down.

Trent gulped, letting a tear fall from his eyes, He gently shut Brick's eyelids and placed him down. ''I'll Avenge you…I swear..''Trent said then stood up. His body became a shadow of his spirit color green.

Alejandro looked at this with wide eyes, Lightning began backing up at Trent's tremendous power being risen. He held his arm up…''SPIRIT KATANA! GET LONGER!''Trent yelled

Suddenly his whole arm was engulfed in Green spirit energy and his sword sprouted out and stabbed through Lightning sending him across the entire arena in the wall all the way on the other side. After Trent felt his knees and falls over weakly.

Duncan gripped Ezekiel by his neck and flung him towards Harold, Harold did a flip in the air forming his spirit chucks again spinning with them both and slamming Ezekiel into the ground. Then landed on his feet with a smirk.

Dakota came up and with a single punch slammed Harold into the ground, She had a wicked grin then doing so.

Courtney yelled in sadness and jumped over the fences and ran into the arena to Harold's aid before Dakota growled with a teethy grin and chopped Courtney away sending her into the ground with ease, then turning her attention to Duncan.

Duncan and Alejandro had their stare down. ''Got anymore distractions for me Cooka? Or are we going to end this finally?''Duncan asked cracking his knuckles

Alejandro growled. ''Ready when you are Amigo!"'Alejandro said charging at Duncan, Duncan charging back leaping in the air spirit punching Alejandro in the jaw with Power merely staggering him back.

Alejandro rubbed his bruised chin, Duncan swinging two more fist right and left hooking Alejandro's jaw with more spirit punches. Alejandro staggering back slightly from all the shots, But then caught one and head butt Duncan making him stagger back, Alejandro turned his fist to pure fire and came back with harder shots to Duncan jaw mixed with fire making Duncan stagger back more, Alejandro doing a spin hitting Duncan in the chest with a Fire ball making him skid across.

Alejandro smirked, ''That all?''Alejandro asked then ran at Duncan leaping in the air then brought his fist down attempting to slam it into Duncan's chest, Duncan rolling to the side causing his fist to get stuck into the ground. Duncan got to his feet and formed a gun with his hands charging a small blue light. ''SPIRIT GUN!''He yelled before Dakota kicked Duncan into the ground causing him to skid across holding his jaw.

''B-Babe?''Duncan asked.

Alejandro growled and pulled his fist out, ''This is over, I will kill you now, Then everyone else in this arena''Alejandro said snapping his fingers and Blue flames formed around the entire island they where on leaving no exit, forcing even the evacuated people to stay on the island.

''It seems like Alejandro has stranded us here and threatened to kill us all!''The Announcer yelled.

Dawn looked around, ''Botan…''Dawn looked at her with a worried expression.

''What's going on?!''Bridgette asked worried.

''It seems now..If Duncan doesn't kill Alejandro…This may be over for the entire Demon realm…'Botan said.

''CMON DUNCAN! YOU CAN DO IT!''Quenma yelled clapping his hands watching this from afar.

Alejandro then engulfed himself into a tornado of fire, his shirt ripping off his body structure growing, his eyes turning red he suddenly grew three sizes. Then stomped the ground grinning.

''I'm surprised Duncan, I didn't think I'd need this form for this fight, But If I want your death to be enjoyable, I don't have a choice…''Alejandro said.

Duncan scowled, ''Bring it!''Duncan yelled dusting himself off and ran at Alejandro ''I've had it with your crap Ale-douchebag''Duncan yelled leaping at him throwing a punch at him.

Alejandro caught his fist plainly then head but him 3 times breaking his nose, then kneed his ribcage with power 4 times, then spun around and flung him into the ground diving after him and stomped his feet into Duncan's chest when he stomped into the ground. He slapped his head on Duncan's forehead and hitting him directly in his face with fire spirit energy causing a black burnt scar on Duncan's entire face, Then for a follow up gripping Duncan by his neck pulling him up.

''You've failed, Just like everything else you've ever done in your life..''Alejandro said and punched Duncan in his jaw sending him to the floor.

''Now finish him my beast..''Alejandro ordered.

Dakota nodding and gripped Duncan by his head, Then began to slowly start crushing it with her palm.

Dawn's eyes widened, ''No…''Dawn said with eyes that lost hope.

Lindsay wasn't completely sure what to think of any of this…

Bridgette gripped the handle bar closing her eyes, ''We've got to do something!''Bridgette yelled.

''Its all over…''Botan said frowning.

**It seems as if everyone has given up hope in our Hero Duncan…But one thing they have underestimated about him, Is his voice of reason…**

Duncan growled in pain gripping her big hands that crushed his head. ''Dakota..Its me…''Duncan said.

Dakota didn't listen and kept crushing his skull making it slow and painful, she remained silent.

''Dakota!''Duncan yelled losing his eye sight slowly, it seemed he was drifting away, he weakly brought his arms up, he clutched her face.

''Baby…''Duncan said with grit teeth, She slowly loosened her grip. He leaned in and gave her big orange mutant demon face a passionate kiss on the lips.

Alejandro's eyes widened at seeing this. ''NO! You're a punk bastard! How could you kiss such a monster!"'Alejandro yelled, True love was the only break of his mind control curse.

Dakota blushed gently and wrapped her big arms around Duncan, he kept his hands on her face, Dakota slowly began shrinking her skin turning back slowly…He hair growing back turning blonde. Finally the sharp shards in her shoulders began sinking back into her shoulders her tail sinking back into her body the two sharing a kiss together.

''_**I have died every day waiting for you…darling don't be afraid…''**_

Duncan and Dakota eye's met both of them smiling at one another as they parted their lips continuing the passionate loving kiss.

Alejandro scowling then snapped his fingers, the flame ember he put inside Dakota's head engulfed her brain evaporating it to Ashes, Dakota slowly dropping to the ground like dead weight, her body slowly had became lifeless.

Duncan's eyes widened the love of his life, dropped right before his eyes. In a matter of seconds, everything he came here for, All he ever needed to be happy. The reason he pulled through to end this madness, Gone before his eyes.

Alejandro grit his teeth, ''Stupid Bruja..''Alejandro said (Bitch in spanish)

Duncan turned his head to face Alejandro.

**INTERMISSION! (NOTE IF THIS CHAPTER HAS GOTTEN TO LONG FOR ANY READERS, THIS MAY BE THE TIME YOU CAN STOP HERE AND COME BACK TO IT LATER! THANK YOU! – WRITER BRANDON)**

''It seems…Alejandro has killed one of his own team members after Duncan had managed to subdue them…This is where it all ends here folks, who will win and be granted a perfect wish..''The Announcer shocked by what is occurring.

Duncan's body had a blue aura around it his hands and feet turned blue, the aura was only growing. Duncan walked over to Alejandro standing right in front of him, ''You've killed my only friends, You caused all of this madness all of this mayhem, And now you took my best friend…What the hell do you want from me..''Duncan said scowling tear falling from his eyes.

''You wanted to see me at my best…Well you got your wish..''Duncan said

Alejandro froze in place, He regrets what he had just done, seeing the power serge around Duncan. He slowly began to back away, making his fist form a fire ball then swung his fist at Duncan.

Duncan caught his fist and snaps his wrist twisting it incorrectly, Alejandro groaned in unsettling pain, Duncan following up with a powerful uppercut to Alejandro's jaw snapping it right after swinging a big right hook to his jaw dislocating it knocking some teeth out. Then slammed his fist into both his cheeks at the same time, Then hit a huge head but into Alejandro's nose , he gripped his chest pulling him back before he could stagger and Dead straight hooks his directly in his skull sending him to the floor with ease skidding across the floor.

Alejandro was unable to speak, His face had been brutally beaten to a pulp, He resorted to his ultimate technique, He sat up and clenched his fist sending a huge wave of super nova like fire beam at Duncan using all his life energy and power at Duncan the beam turned white from the amount of heat coming out from him.

Duncan leaped back and formed a Gun with his fingers and calmly said. ''Spirit Gun, Bastard..''Duncan said and shot a spirit gun at the blast the two having a beam struggle, Duncan's feet sinking into the ground being over powered. ''No…Its not ending like this''He scowled.

Alejandro smirked with a broken jaw, half his teeth gone and managed to stand up, But suddenly Alejandro looked down and a Green sword of energy was sticking out of him. Alejandro turned his head spitting blood out.

''This is for Brick''Trent said then pulled his sword out the wrong way causing it to hurt more then uppercut Alejandro and dived to the left.

Duncan yelled, ''SPIRIT GUN X2!'' His spirit gun energy raised then blasted through the super nova mixing with It sending the blast at Alejandro engulfing him into it evaporating his human structure causing him to turn to ashes.

''AND DUNCAN IS OUR WINNER!''The Announcer said running over to Duncan.

Quenma stood up and cheered clapping his hands. ''YEAH! YEAH! MY BOY DUNCAN!''He yelled, the force field disappearing around the island.

Dawn, Botan and Lindsay leaped down and went to go check on everyone.

Dawn ran over huggling Trent, Who smiled with bloody Teeth and broken ribs.

''You did it..''Dawn said kissing his lips passionately holding him really close to her.

Bridgette and Lindsay kneeled down by Brick's body both caressing his cheeks and forehead, Knowing now with Duncan's wish, He will bring back everyone whose died in this tournament and all those who suffered to Alejandro.

Duncan kneeled down holding Dakota's head close to his heart, he was silent shook up from everything that had just happened. Kissing her forehead very gently, not stopping the tears from falling from his eyes.

The Announcer walked up to Duncan, Some of his mutant interns came up with a brief case then held a magic orb of white energy what Duncan saw inside of it was all of his most wanted possession and dreams he wished to fulfill.

**( If all could kindly listen to A Thousand Years Part 2 by Christina perri during tis part ) **

''So Duncan…What are to going to wish for?The Announcer asked him..

Duncan looked around at all of his friends and team mates, seeing how all of them where effect by all of this that occurred, How he dragged out all of them….The memories he's made…Good and bad.

The moment he met Dakota…The first kiss they shared, He looked down her gorgeous beautiful face, Gently caressing her cheek with the back of his beaten hand from how hard he hit Alejandro.

Duncan looked up, ''I Wish…''

…

….

…..

…..

.

…..

Chris Mcclean was standing on the dock of Camp wawanakwa, ''And Introducing next, DUNCAN!''He said

Duncan had his foot on his boom box, looking out at the dock of the island. Having his tough guy expression, Then looked out at the Island…He looked up at the sky with a smile. Then looked back arriving…..

Seasons later…..

…

''Now Lets introduce the new cast of…TOTAL! DRAMA! REVENGEEEEEEEEEEEEE OF THE ISLANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!''

For a split second, As Duncan was kissing Gwen making out with her actually, The two cast boats passed…Duncan looked over seeing a beautiful blonde who looked happy as can be to be where she is. Duncan let go of Gwen he ran and leaped out of the boat and started swimming towards the boat chasing after the one thing that made him feel special…Dakota.

Dakota looked back seeing someone swimming towards their boat, ''D-Duncy..''She said quietly then kicked off her shoes and ran towards the boat ledge and leaped off after him.

**Thank for you reading…hope you all enjoyed from first completed story! Check out total drama city! Thank you! R&R!**

The Camera paneled in and saw Mike standing firmly his eyes blinked Red. Then the screen faded to black.


End file.
